Pokémon: Quest
by Hello 12
Summary: A Pokémon trainer from the Hoenn Region, named Oyster Veil travels with his Charmander to Kanto Region to compete in the Indigo Leauge. He must get all eight badges and along with him, he travels with Mario, who wants to gather all the different types of
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A New Trainers Adventure! Race to Deliver a Package!**

It was the springtime and the nimbostratus clouds in the sky, where colored in a fluffy eggshell white; down below as the cruise ship rested besides, the dock. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. In the skies, were four tiny Wingull, who were minding their own business they're flying up in the orange sunset skies; flapping their tiny white wigs, on their way to their next destination - Down below, the dock was filled with tons of people, getting ready to aboard upon the ship. While; the ship was also semi filled with people on it. Some of the passengers on the ship were waving their hands to their loved ones; saying goodbye to them as they voyaged onto their journey to their next destination, as the ship was swayed back and forth along the crystal blue clean ocean it was lying on top of. Schools of fourteen Magikarp leaped out of the ocean; so the pink fish could get some air to breathe. The fish then gracefully fell back into the ocean.

The warm spring April wind - was blowing gracefully outside Pallet Town; causing the plants outside to sway to the right. A flock of three Pidgeotto flew above the small town - onto they're next destination; minding their own business. The white nimbostratus clouds swimed along - as the wind was carrying them in the dark blue skies.

Two seventeen year old teenagers who were recent college graduates where standing below an oak tree, next to a brown dock; the oak-tree casted off a black shadow as the two seventeen year's olds stood below it. They both had Pokeballs in their hands and one of them was a boy and the other was a girl; today was the day that both of them were going to begin there Pokémon journey.

The boy seventeen year old looked down at the Pokeball that was in his right hand and examined the red and white capsule that was ordinarily used to catch the mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. The capsule was a ball shape; and the top half was dressed with a shiny red – while the bottom was colored in an eggshell white coding. Placed at the center of the ball; was a black line, and in between both ends of the black line; was a small tiny circle, which purpose was that it needed to be pressed so the Pokeball could minimize from big to small and also be used to immense the ball from small to large.

The seventeen year old brown skinned individual; was a recent graduate from the Johto University in Goldenrod City. The 5'6" feel tall boy graduated at the top of class. When he graduated, he was awarded with a bachelor's degree in Pokémon Psychology and was studying to become a Pokémon Psychologist. Ever since he was little he was captivated by the psychology of Pokémon; and worked very hard in school to make sure he could achieve that goal. But that goal was put on hold because of one tiny little problem...

...At the age of fifteen; his ex-girlfriend had given birth to his daughter.

Ever since his daughter was born; his life had been preoccupied with taking care of her and because of that, he didn't have that much time to work on his school work - as he was excessively busy with taking care of his daughter. As time passed on, his ex-girlfriend realized that his dreams was being suppressed because he had to take care of their baby, she talked to him about how, she could take care of the their baby, while he goes to school, so he could achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Psychologist. At first he didn't want to do it; because he wanted to be there for his daughter; but his whole family encouraged him to live his dream, and years later; he did achieve his dream, as he graduated from the Kanto University and now has a bachelor's degree.

"Charmander; I know that we just meet today, but I believe you in you." The boy thought to himself as he stared at the capsule which contained his starter Pokémon. He had high hopes in Charmander, because there was something he really need to do; he needed to win the Pokémon league; because his daughter had a brain tumor and unless they get the tumor out, she only has three months to live. There were merely three months left before the league was going to begin and he really needed to win. Because, not only do the people who win the league receive a trophy, and get accesses to battle the Elite Four, but they also receive 4,000,000$ dollars and that's the precise amount of money he needs to pay for the surgery. Winning the Pokémon league was the only means he could make that type of money without getting a job. He could've done a lot of things with the degree in psychology he was given, but he didn't want to because he knew that; that would take forever. "I need to win the Pokémon league. It's really important to me."

"Quit thinking and let's battle!" His baby momma, Sayo Shizuka scowled at him. When she heard about Oyster's decision to win all eight badges and compete in the Pokémon league so he could win and then receive the money; she wanted to do it. Not simply did she want to do it so she could win the money, but, she also wanted to do it so she can get out of the house and finally achieve her dream – to become the next Champion of the Kanto Region.

All her life she had wanted to compete in the Kanto League, but her parents kept pressuring her to finish school. But another matter that was in her way was that she had also gotten pregnant with her and Oyster's daughter. After a change of heart from her biological parents; when they realized that their daughter really didn't have a childhood growing up, they decided to take care of their daughter's daughter; so Sayo could live her life and be free.

Oyster raised his bushy black right eyebrow up by using the muscles in his body and looked at her. "You want to have a Pokémon battle, right now...?"

"Yes." The girl replied as she pulled her hand out, in her hand was a Pokeball and the Pokémon inside Sayo's Pokeball was a Mareep.

"But we just go these Pokémon..."

"So?" She responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would any stable person in their right mind; battle, when they just receive their starter Pokémon and/or when they just catch them?" The curious boy wondered; as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's just stupid..."

"How is it stupid? If anything it's a smart idea."

"Good; because - It's just stupid. These Pokémon aren't mentally or physically ready yet to compete in a Pokémon battle; they're simply weak and don't really have enough attacks that are capable of doing any damage." The boy ranted.

Sayo just rolled her eyes, one of the reasons she broke up with Oyster was the he had this constant need to be politically correct. Most of the times when they were in a relationship she wished that she would've just told him to just shut up; because she thought Oyster was a very annoying person and she found his rants to be boring.

He raised his left arm out and pulled out his index finger, closing his other fingers; "and why would anyone battle with a Pokémon they've just caught when they haven't had enough time to learn about that Pokémon's battle style? " He put his index finger down and put his arms on the side of him.

"Well tons of people who battle immediately after they get their starter; I've heard there have been people who had just received their Pokémon and they battle in a house, or they have to battle a Pokémon because that Pokémon is chasing someone, or they battle inside a lab, or at a lake, or near a gate at the exit at the city. But I've only heard of one times of where they didn't do it; but they had to end up doing a very long mission." She gossiped to him.

"Well, all those people are stupid except for the one who ended up going on a long mission; I bet that they got to battle a lot of wild Pokémon before they finished their mission and establish a battling style with their partner." The boy continued on and on.

Sayo rolled her blast of bronze colored eyes. She was simply tired of hearing this boy speak and was ready to battle. "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can we battle?" She hastily asked, interrupting the boy was in the midst of talking.

The brown skinned boy raised his shoulders off, just shrugging off everything that just happened. Even though he thought it was stupid; he decided to just battle anyway, so he could come up with a new battle strategy with his brand new Pokémon, Charmander. "Okay, let's battle." He answered.

"Mareep, I need you to win this for me." She said in her very high pitched voice. The girl swung her arm to the east of her and the capsule detached itself from her white colored palms. The capsule flung itself up into the air and stood there as if it was frozen in time. The pokeball opened itself up and a blueish-white light was released from the ball and landed in front of Sayo, as it touched the lime green nicely cut grass - The blueish-white light dissolved and Mareep revealed itself. The pokeball flew back-down, she looked up and the girl caught it in her hands. She pressed the center button of the ball and it return to the small size and she put the small ball inside of her right pocket of the blue jean pants she was wearing.

The female sheep Pokémon placed its two small paws on the ground and glares at Oyster. Mareep had a determined look on her face. The Pokémon opened up its mouth and growled; sending off a warning sign that it was dangerous and determined to win.

Sayo looked down at her Mareep. She knew that Mareep had the same feelings as her. They both had a goal in this battle, and that was to win. Sayo raised up her right arm and balled up her fist. "Hurry Dumbster, I'm pumped up and I'm ready to win this battle." The Japanese girl protested.

The boy looked up at the girl and bit the side of his bottom pink lip. He had no worries at about this battle because he knew that he was going to win this, because he had the type advantage. He had no worries for the rest of this battle; and knew that by a couple of attacks he would win this. "Charmander, I need you." He called out as he moved his moved his right hand north. The pokeball removed itself from the boy's palms and opened up – a blue light appeared and the blue light disappeared and Charmander appeared.

"Charmander!" Charmander growled as it stood there with anticipation. The flames on its tail enlarged. The tiny fire type Pokémon was pumped for this battle.

The two adults both glared at eachother with anticipation. They ball up their fist as they continue to stare at each other.

Oyster turns his head and looks at Charmander and smiles. "Charmander, this is the first step towards me winning the Pokémon league; so I can win some money for my daughter!" He cheered as he raised his right arm into the air.

"Char! Char!" Charmander cheered.

"Mareep, use Thundershock." Sayo called out.

"Reep." Mareep cheered, as he spreads both of its' foots out and smiles. Mareep's body becomes surrounded in a yellow electricity, the sheep Pokémon begins storing up electric energy.

"Charmander; deflect the attack."

Charmander stands still, not moving at all. A charge of Mareep's shock flies over towards Charmander, and the genderless Pokémon body becomes surround in yellow electricity, however – the attack did no damage to Charmander. Charmander absorbs the electricity so it can get energy for itself. The yellow electricity disappears from both Charmander and Mareep.

"Now Charmander, use Focus Punch." The boy ordered.

Charmander balls up its firsts. The lizard Pokemon runs and leaps into the air, as it flies towards Mareep fast.

"Mareep, use Attract."

Mareep leaps into the air and winks its right eyes, and hearts coming out of its eye. The hearts fly over towards the lizard Pokémon and the lizard Pokémon becomes surrounded by the hearts.

Charmander looks at the hearts and lunches them and lands back on the ground.

"Oh no!" The girl cried, knowing that she was in danger.

"Charmander; finish it off." The dark skinned trainer called out.

Charmander punches Mareep in the face, causing Mareep too fly over towards a tree nearby and the sheep Pokémon is slammed into the tree. It hurt the sheep Pokémon really bad and it falls onto the ground, with its eyes becoming swirly marks.

"Bahh." Mareep cried out in pain.

Oyster smiles. "We did it! We did it!"

"Charmander, Charmander!"

"We won our first Pokémon battle!" The boy said in excitement.

The girls grabs Mareep's pokeball and aims it towards Mareep. "Mareep, you did a good job – now return." Sayo said in disappointment. A red light emerges from the center of the ball and goes over towards Mareep and grabs Mareep, sending it back inside of its pokeball. The girl presses the center of the ball, causing it to return to its small size and she puts it in her back pocket.

Sayo walks up towards her baby daddy. She was angry that she loss, but deep down she knew that she should've came up with a better strategy in order to beat Charmander who was super-fast and strong. "Great battle." The girl hesitated to say that, but she knew she had to say that. She let out her right hand, so Oyster could shake it.

Oyster looked down and grabbed her hand and the two shook hands. "That was a great battle."

The girls smile turned into a smirk. She thought about their next battle, and she was already thinking about strategy in order to counter Charmander. "The next time me and you battle, I will beat you."

"You wish." He replied as he left go of her hand.

"So, where are you going to go next?" She asked.

"First, I need to go Professor Oak's lab, because Professor Elm told me that it would be a great idea." He explained.

"Well did you know that there is a gym in Pewter City?"

"No; I had no idea."

Sayo fell onto the ground in shock. She quickly gets back up. "If you're going to be traveling in this region you've never been before, you need to do research."

"But researching takes out all of the fun from just exploring and surprising yourself." He replied back.

Sayo rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you need to get with the times. Technology is everything…anyhow, I need to go."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The Pewter City gym of course, to win my first gym battle. The gym leader there specializes in rock types."

"Rock types ehh..." He said as he began thinking about what she was saying.

"Bye." She said as she turned around and began walking.

"Bye, and the next time we battle – I'll make sure that I beat you." He yelled.

"Mander." Charmander said.

Oyster turns his head towards Charmander and smiles. He was so excited to finally be in the Kanto Region after years of dreaming of coming here. He could barely hold in his excitement as he was just too excited.

"I can't believe we're finally in the Kanto Region, Charmander."

"Charmander!" His pokemon agreed.

"This is my dream came true, I can't wait to get all eight gym badges and finally achieve my dream." He said in amazement as he turned around and looked at Pallet Town, and smiled heavily. Pallet Town was a small town which didn't have a lot of people living there. The town was mostly just hills and houses, and everyone who lived there knew one another. The reason the town is so famous is because of the fact that famous Professor Samuel Oak lives there. Professor Oak is the person who gives out starter pokemon to new trainers who are beginning their pokemon journey. Pokemon trainers are able to choose between three pokemon: Charmander, the Fire type, Bulbasaur, the Grass type, and Squirtle, the water type. Along with choosing a starter pokemon - trainers are given a pokedex (which has information about all the pokemon that are found in the Kanto region), six pokeballs (items which are tools that allows someone to catch a pokemon, and keep them in storage) and a badge case (a case that holds eight badges which you receive from gym leaders.).

"Now let's go to Professor Oak's Lab, to see how he's doing."

"Da-ma!" The levitating pokemon cheered.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of looking around, the Charmander and its trainer ran up towards Professor Oak's laboratory. The laboratory was really small, but really tall at the same time. The lab restfully stood in between two large oak trees, which was ironic to Oyster since the Professor's name was Oak. The wind blew, ferociously, causing the green leafs of the brown barked trees too fall off and onto the ground.

Oyster looked nervous and was nervous on the inside so he held onto the straps of his backpack. The nervousness also caused the boy to shake.

Charmander could sense his trainers nervous and could understand why he was nervous. "Charmander, Charmander, cha-cha-ma." It said trying to calm down its trainer.

"You're right Charmander. I shouldn't be so nervous. I need to be cool, calm and collective."

"Charmander!" Charmander agreed.

Oyster and Charmander began walking and Oyster grabs the door handle, he twists the knob causing the door to open up and he was now inside of the famous Professor Oak laboratory.

The living room was empty, with no people inside. The only thing in the living room was a couch, chair and flat screen television. The boy continued walking inside of the room, which had its light on; and he could hear two people talking. He walked over towards where the talking was, and he could tell it was coming from another room. He went in the hallway, down the hall and was now inside Professor Oak's laboratory which filled with all sorts of science stuff, and Charmander followed him the whole entire way.

Professor Oak was talking with Mario, who was a new trainer, who had just recently started his journey. Mario was a teenage boy who was wearing baggy blue jeans, a flannel shirt with only the top button buttoned, and a hairnet on his shaved head. While, Professor Oak was taller than the seventeen year old, who was wearing a maroon colored button up shirt with a pocket that was button up and tucked in the dark brown pants he was wearing. He had chocolate brown eyes and tanned white skin.

Oyster smiled. "Uh…Professor Oak."

Professor Oak looked over towards oyster and Charmander, and Mario turns around and looks over towards them too.

"Come here, boy." The Professor with the gray hair that spiked up on the sides called.

"Okay…" The seventeen year old boy replied. The boy walked over towards him and his pokemon followed along.

"Are you Oyster?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied. The boy blushed with embarrassed.

Professor Oak puts his hand on top of Charmander and looked at it. "I can tell that you raised this Charmander well, just by looking at it."

"Charmander!" Charmander said.

"Yes, of course Professor. Charmander's not just my pokemon – he's my best friend. I got him as my starter pokemon for my tenth birthday from my dad." Oyster revealed, as he continued to blush in embarrassed. He was still amazed that the Professor knew about him. "I'm shocked that a famous Professor like you, know who I am."

"Professor Elm told me all about you." The Professor announced as he removed his hand off of Charmander's hand.

"Really he did?"

"Yep. And I was waiting for you to come here, because I have a mission for you." The old man revealed.

"Really? A mission?" He asked.

"Yes."

Mario glares at Oyster. "But I thought you had a mission for me."

"I do." The professor replied. "I want the two of you to work together and get a package for me."

"Huh…" Both of the boys said.

"Yep. The package is in Viridian City at the Pokemon center, but it's up to the two of you if you want to go do it for me."

"I'll do it for you Professor." Mario said.

"Me two." Oyster replied.

"Great, and guess what. I have a reward for the both of you, when you return the package. But I'm going to keep it a secret until the two of you get back."

"Okay." Mario and Oyster both said with a sharp confident look in their eyes.

* * *

Mario and Oyster were walking down the straight tan brown; dirt road on Route 1. The sky had been covered up by light gray rain clouds, which hovered above the small little route; which was covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidgey flew in the sky. Their where about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Mario was walking in front of Oyster, who was walking very slowly. Next to Oyster was his starter pokemon Charmander who was walking besides him, like always. The three of them had been very quiet since leaving the lab.

"Why hasn't he not said anything?" Oyster whispered to his pokemon.

"Da." The fire type pokemon replied, not knowing the answer.

"Because, I don't want to talk to you." Mario replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"So then why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Because you're annoying."

"But I've never said anything to you, and you don't even know me."

"I know, but I can sense if people are annoying."

Not believing a word he was saying, the seventeen year old with the Charmander standing by him – rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell that someone is annoying without getting to know them." Oyster protested.

"I can, because I'm special." The boy with the fishnet on his head laughed.

"Special in the head." The Dark skinned boy mumbled to himself.

"Char, char, char." The fire type laughed.

"I heard that." The boy in the fishnets said as he balled up his fist.

"Hehe. You don't know anything do you?" Oyster shrugged.

"Char, char." Charmander shrugged.

Mario rolled his eyes and turned his head to the right, and notices a Weedle slithering. Not wanting to feel insulted by Oyster, Mario comes up with an idea to test the boy he was traveling with. "I think you can't catch a Pokémon." The boy said.

Oyster was furious after hearing that. So in order to prove him wrong he decided to try to catch the Weedle. "You know what I can catch it." The boy said with a confident look on his face. "Come on Charmander, let's do it."

Charmander does a backflip and lands in front of its trainer with a smile on his face. "Mander." Charmander said.

"Good luck, break a leg." Mario said.

"Charmander use Flamethrower."

Charmander opened its mouth, but it looks up and sees a tree filled with Oran Berries. Charmander runs over towards the tree and climbs up it, its trainer watches with a confused look on his face.

"Charmander...we're in the middle of a battle." The distraught trainer exclaimed.

Charmander craws onto a branch. The orange pokemon gets up and grabs two Oran berries. Charmander knew that it was supposed to battling alongside its trainer, but it loved berries so much that it would rather eat berries instead. "Char!" The Pokémon takes a bite of the berry on the right side and chews really loudly.

Oyster was furious but, knew that he could still catch a Pokémon go prove Mario wrong. Oyster reaches into his right Pokémon and grabs a pokeball. He taps the center, causing the ball to return to its' enlarge state. "I can still catch it."

The boy threw the pokeball and taps the Weedle. The Pokéball opens up and Weedle's body is covered in a red light, that goes inside the pokeball and it closes. The pokeball goes falls on the ground and shakes once. The pokeball then flies and opens up, releasing Weedle. The pokeball goes back to Oyster and he grabs it. The boy was disappointed that he didn't catch Weedle. The Weedle slithers away.

Mario started to burst out laughing. "That was so hilarious. You're such a noob."

"Shut up!" Oyster shouted.

Charmander was finished eating its berries. The fire type Pokemon jumps off the branch and does a backflip – landing in-front of it's trainer. "Charmander!" Charmander didn't like the way that Mario was making fun of its trainer and decided that it needed to protect Oyster. The stray pokemon opens up its mouth, it then coughs up a band of fireball which hit Mario in the face, making it black, and also causing his face to burn and his hair to turn into an afro.

Charmander and Oyster laugh at Mario.

Mario didn't like what the boy, and his pokemon were doing. Mario balled up his fist, and shook his heading – causing his face and hair to return to normal. "That wasn't funny!" He bickered.

"Yes it was." He laughed.

"Char." The stray pokemon laughed.

"Hey, Mario – you say, I can't catch a pokemon, but how many pokemon have you caught?" Oyster asked.

"None." Mario revealed.

Oyster continued laughing. "You're such a hypocrite. You see Charmander – I was right about him, he doesn't know anything." Oyster bragged.

"Charmander, char, Charmander." Charmander rudely shrugged.

Mario couldn't take this anymore. He didn't like what Oyster and Charmander were doing and decided that he couldn't take traveling with Oyster anymore. The boy began walking away.

Oyster stopped laughing, and watched as Mario walked away. He began feeling a little guilty about what he was doing to Mario. "Hey, Mario – where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from here. Forget Professor Oak, I'm going to go on my own journey; I don't need his special prize."

"Wow…you're such a wimp."

Mario froze up. The boy didn't like the word that Oyster called him and automatically turned back around and walked over towards the dark skinned boy. "Who are you calling a wimp?"

"You." He replied. "You're also a hypocrite who can dish out stuff, but when it comes back to bite you – you get upset and angry."

Mario really wanted to hurt Oyster, but he knew he shouldn't. He slowly calmed himself down inside. "You know what, I'm just going to leave." Mario said as he began to walk away.

As Mario and Oyster stood there on Route 1 on the straight tan brown; dirt road. The sky began being covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small route that was covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidgey flew in the sky. Their where about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Oyster felt the sudden change of weather and looked up at the sky, and so did Mario and Charmander. "I think that it's going to rain soon." Oyster predicted.

Mario rolled his eyes, finding him stating the obvious annoying. "No, Oyster; it's going to snow soon."

"No one asked you!" Oyster responded.

"Oh yeah, well; why don't we have a race to see who can pick up the package first." Mario suggested.

"Okay fine. Let's have a race."

The two boys both glare at each other.

As Mario and Oyster stood there on Route 1 on the straight tan brown; dirt road, glaring at each other. The sky began being covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small route that was covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidgey flew in the sky. Their where about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

As the boys both stood there, a raindrop fell on their nose. "Huh?" They both asked as the two of them looked up.

A raindrop falls on Charmander's head and he begins spazzing out. "Charmander!" The Pokémon yelled. Since Charmander was a fire type pokemon, it was only natural that it hated water.

The Stantler begin running down the road. Mario, Oyster and Charmander heard the Pokémon's stomping and turns their heads.

"Stantler!" The three pokemon rumbled, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Stop!" Mario told the three Pokémon.

"Stantler!" The bird Pokémon yelled. The heard of Stantler continued to stomp on the ground, really hard.

"Charmander!" The Pokémon screamed in fear.

Charmander peaked around the corner and saw that the Stantler where flying in close towards the seventeen-year old boy and him. Charmander opened its mouth and dug its teeth into Oyster's left arm. "Ouch!" The boy squealed in pain. Charmander removed its teeth from his arm.

"What was that for?" Oyster asked curiously.

"Char, Char, Char, Char." The pokemon explained. Trying to point to the three Pokeball nearby so he could throw them at the Stantler.

But the boy couldn't understand a thing that the lizard was saying, because they spoke different languages. "Is there any other way you can try to warn me?"

"Char! Char! Char!" The lizard tried to continue to explain to the boy. Charmander points at the Pokeball.

Oyster turns his head to the right and sees three pokeballs that his Pokémon was pointing too. The boy runs over towards the tiny three pokeballs and grabs it. The boy runs over towards Charmander and stands in front of it. He then throws all of the pokeballs one by one and it hits all three of the Stantler, causing them to get angry.

All three of the Stantler that where hit, glare at Oyster. The three Pokémon where angry, and in throbbing pain too. "Stantler." The Pokémon cried out. Stantler was angry; and wanted to get revenge on Oyster. So it decided to call out to some more members of its heard. "Ler!"

"Mario, Charmander, come with me." He suggested to the other trainer and his Pokemon. Both boys turns around and Oyster grabs Charmander. Oyster with Charmander in his arms begins running.

Oyster looked at Charmander, trying to read its face; so he can get a better understanding on what it was trying to say. "What is it Charmander?" He asked.

Charmander peaked and saw the heard charging over towards them. Charmander turned its head and looked at Oyster. The pokemon realized that it would be hard for the human to understand it, so Charmander knew that it had to do everything by itself. The fire type; leaped out of Oyster's hands, turned towards the heard of Stantler and into the air.

"Huh?" Oyster said as he turned around with Mario and looked at the Stantler who were nearly close to them.

"Charmander!" The fire-type charged, as it opened its mouth and released a stream of fire. The wave of fire flies over towards the Stantler causing them to be surrounded in fire.

"Stan!" The Stantlers cried in pain as they're being struck by electricity.

A blue lightning bolt comes down towards Charmander and shocks the fire type Pokémon. The stray Pokemon began to glow red, as Charmander generated more electricity, and the fire inside of its body became more powerful and hurtful, towards the birds who were being shocked. The electricity that the fire type was generating mixed with the lightning from the sky, causing Charmander's fire type power to increase in power.

Oyster and Mario stood there and watched.

Charmander body clears up; and it eyes turn back to normal. Charmander ceasing its attack causes the Stantler to no longer be surrounded by fire. The Stantler fall to the ground, and their eyes become swirly eyed. "Ler-ler-Stan." The fainted Stantler cried out, in pain.

Charmander flew gently onto the ground; with its feet falling first. "Char." The fire type Pokémon quickly falls onto the ground and it eyes turn into swirls. There'd seemed to be nothing wrong with Charmander on the outside but in the inside it was damaged badly.

The rain continued to fall down even harder and harder, causing the tail on Charmander's tail to lessen. Mario looked at Charmander's tail and could tell that they needed to protect it.

"We need to protect Charmander."

"Okay…" Oyster reaches into its pocket and grabs Charmander's' pokeball.

Mario knew that the pokeball wouldn't work. "The pokeball won't work."

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Because, whenever the flame on a Charmander's tail lessens, it dies."

Oyster didn't want that to happen. "We have to go to take it to the pokemon center." The boy said as he grabs his Charmander.

"Right." Mario replied.

"Charmander!" The boy said. Oyster walked over towards the injured Charmander and glanced at it. He knew Charmander was injured and he had to help it out, so he grabbed Charmander and began running in a straight path towards Viridian City, along with Mario who was running also.

Oyster looked at Charmander as it was lying in his arms unconscious. "Don't worry Charmander. Everything is going to be alright." He told the Pokémon. Oyster's eyes began to water up; and tears began running down his eyes and then his face, as if it rain running down a windowsill during a storm. The thought of losing Charmander hurt him, and wanted to make sure that – that didn't happen.

* * *

The rain continued to fall down hard; as Mario, Oyster and Charmander finally made it too Viridian City. Town. The bird pokemon: Pidgey and Pidgeotto we're flying pretty fast in a flock as they were trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that there stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The seventeen year old boys finally reached the pokemon center and they walked inside, they began running towards the front desk where a male doctor was standing behind the counter and in front of him was a very short girl who was about 5'2" and fifteen years old. She had bronze blonde hair that reached her mid back, and was wearing a tight black, long sleeved shirt that had holes in the sleeves for her fumes. She was wearing a short, rose pink skirt, black knee high socks and small rose pink boots. Her name was Alissa Nalissa, and next to her was her Umbreon named Muffin.

"Tha-tha-tha-tha-thank you for healing-healing up Muffin for me." She stuttered. Alissa was a really shy girl. She became shy because she used to be bullied when she was younger.

"Umbreon!" The healthy Pokemon said as he had a smile on his face.

"No problem." The doctor said as he smiled. The doctor was a really tan man with very green colored hair and green colored eyes. He was wearing a blue V-neck and blue sweat pants. The doctor was taller then all three of the teenagers.

"You're welcome, come back anytime." He said.

Alissa turned and looked at Muffin. The girl got down on her knees and looked at her Muffin and smiled. "Now, we can go have a rematch and try to capture that strong Pikachu. I really want to catch it so bad, that I even made a red bow tie for it."

"Breon!" He cheered.

"Now let's go!" Alissa said as she and Muffin began running.

Mario, and Oyster walk up to the front desk. The doctor looks at the Charmander that was in Oysters hand and wondered what happened and why did it end up like that. "What happened?" The doctor asked.

"You see, there was these Stantler that where charging at us and I decided to use self-defense so I found these three pokeballs that where really small and I threw them at the three Stantler. It then called it's heard and attacked us, but Charmander wanted to protect the two of us, so it used Flamethrower. Charmander was then struck by lightning and its fire power increased, and defeated the Stantler. Charmander then became unconscious and the rain started to make Charmander's flame go down." Oyster explained.

"Okay." The doctor said. "I'll take Charmander. Vileplume, come here we have a very injured pokemon." The doctor called.

A Vileplume walks over towards the trainer bringing out a rolling bed. "Plume." Vileplume said.

The doctor grabs the Charmander and puts it on the rolling bed. "It's going to take a while, before Charmander is recovered." The doctor explained. The doctor grabs the handle of the rolling bed and the doctor and Vileplume run to the recovery room.

Oyster eyes begin to water up and tears begin falling. The boy began looking back to everything that happened and began blaming himself. "The Stantler most likely heard us arguing and got startled. That's probably why, they charged at us." He predicted.

Mario didn't like what the boy was saying. He knew that – that most likely wasn't the case. "Oyster, it had nothing to do with the arguing. The Stantler mostly likely smelt the rain, and was trying looking for shelter. The reason why they were running was mostly likely because they wanted to hurry up."

Tears run down Oysters face and the boy begins crying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Mario notices that tears where running down Oyster's face and knew he had to say something to make sure Oyster felt better. "Don't cry Oyster, Charmander will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Oyster asked.

"I'm sure." Mario replied. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that you didn't know how to catch a Pokemon and for the stuff I was saying back there. I didn't mean it, I was just teasing"

"I'm sorry too, and I was teasing too….well maybe, I was teasing." Oyster said as he winked his right eye. The boy was feeling a little better.

"Ha-ha. That's the Oyster that I know." Mario said.

* * *

Oyster and Mario stood in the Pokémon center for thirty minutes. The Pokémon center was loud and really busy. As they stood their anxiously awaiting, the Pokémon center healing noise plays, which means that a Pokémon has just finished healing up. Oyster had a guy feeling that it was Charmander and he ran over to the counter. Mario followed him.

The doctor and Vileplume walk into the room as Vileplume was rolling the cart along. Charmander was lying down on the cart, and it was feeling, happy and refreshed. Charmander's tail was also back to normal. The stray Pokémon had a wide smile on its face. Charmander leaps off the rolling bed and jumps onto its trainer and its trainer, Oyster hugs Charmander.

"Charmander!" said the excited Pokémon.

"I miss you so much." He revealed. He was so happy to see that his Pokémon was happy and healthy. The worriedness that he had disappeared.

"Ma-mander."

"I'm glad you're doing better." Oyster looked at Charmander and smiled.

"Ma—ma-ma-mander."

"I'm glad you're doing better too Charmander." Mario expressed.

"Ma-mander. Char."

"Charmander's doing fine." The doctor revealed.

"Thank you so much for taking good care of my Charmander." He thanked.

"Ma." Charmander thanked too.

"You're welcome. But no need to say thank you, it's my job." The doctor said.

Suddenly, Mario remembered about the package that Professor Oak wanted them to pick up and thought that it would be good idea to ask the doctor about the package. "Uh…Doctor."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had package here for Professor Oak. He asked us to come pick it up."

"Yes, I do." The doctor bends down and grabs a brown package. The doctor gets back up and gives the package too Mario and he grabs it.

"Thank you." Mario said.

"Now that Charmander is healed and we got package. Let's go deliver the package to Professor Oak." Oyster suggested.

"Yeah." Mario agreed.

"Char."

Oyster grabs Charmander pokeball and points at it. "Since its raining outside, you're gonna have to return inside of you're Pokéball." Oyster taps the center and a red light surrounds Charmander and it is recalled. The Pokéball goes back small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

Mario and Oyster begin walking.

* * *

Mario and Oyster have finally arrvied at the Professors Laboratory. The two trainers stood infront of the Professor as Mario held the package in his hand.

"Here you go Professor." Mario said as handed out the package and the Professor grabs it.

"Why thank you Mario." He replied. Oak turns around sets the package down on the table, he then turns around. Professor Oak reaches his hands into the pocket of the lab coat. "Like I said I have a gift for you." Professor Oak warned.

The two trainers stared at him with a smile.

Professor Oak raises his hand out of the pocket and pulls out two red pokedexs and they grab them. "The second item is a pokedex, it is a trainer identification card and also has information on all 719 different Pokémon known all over the world." The Professor continued.

"Okay." They replied understanding what the elder was informing him.

"Once you have caught up to six Pokémon, any Pokémon afterwards will be transferred to here at the lab, but you can always swap out your Pokémon by just using your pokedex or by just calling the lab and well swap you're Pokémon." He continued further.

"Awesome…." Mario boldly responded.

"And last but not least, you can also use you're pokedex to learn information about the moves you're Pokémon know, all Pokémon can learn up to four moves." Professor Oak explained some more.

"Here is you're badge case, Oyster." Professor Oak said as he reached into poket and pulled out a badge case. He hands it to Oyster and he grabs it.

"Thank you professor." Oyster thanked.

Mario and Oyster stood their bored. He turned his head and stared at the gray tiles that where on the bottom floors in the lab. "Alright, is there anything else?" Finn asked.

"Nope."

"Thanks Professor Oak." They both thanked.

"Youre welcome and good luck on you're journey." The old man replied.

Mario and Oyster both turn around and begin to run. The glass doors of the lab open up and as the two continued to run, they were now outside. The bright yellow sun was shining at daylight brightly over Pallet Town, which was a small town in the Kanto Region. It was done raining and it was now muggy outside. The grass in the town was nicely trimmed cut and there were so many people outside. The two trainers stopped running.

"Hey Mario, what is goal?"

"My goal is to travel throughout the whole region to find many diffrent types of weed and smoke it all."

"That's random and wierd." Oyster replied. "Do you want to travel with me?" He asked.

"Sure. I guess...its not like I have anything better else go do."

"Okay then...my first gym is the Pewter City Gym." Oyster explained. Oyster reaches into his pocket and pulls out his town. He opens it up and shows a map of the Kanto Region. He uses his fingers to zoom in and shows a miniature Pallet Town. "We'll have to travel through Route 1 to get to Viridian City. Then we must travel through Viridian Forrest and then Route 3 which will then lead us too Pewter City." The boy guided. As he followed the navigation system on his town map. He closes the map and puts it back in his pocket.

"Yes! I can't wait to go to Route 3." Mario cheered.

"There's some good kush found on that route, and I can't wait to get doughed."

"You do know that weed is like wrong for your right..." Oyster said as shrugged his shoulders.

"Weed is the healthiest drug, those are just rumours."

"Well you don't anything." Oyster shrugged, as he began laughing and so did Mario.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a reboot and remake of my Pokémon stories. Alissa was created by Middie-Chan, Mario was created by N-Badger97 and Oyster was created by me. There was foreshadowing as to what happenen in the next chapter of the story. I apologize for the spelling, tense and grammar mistakes. I know there in the story, an I will fix them once I get a computer since I'm writing this on the phone. So please don't mention since I already know about them. I also know there are 721 Pokémon just Mewtwo and Gensect are not known Pokémon in this series by alot of people.


	2. Scenes from Upcoming Chapters 1

Deoyxs grabs Clefable with its tentacles. The tentacles wrap around the fairy type Pokémon. Deoyxs spend around and throws Clefable too the ground.

* * *

Trent, Mario, Oyster, Alissa, Hunter, Jennifer, Luna, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella, Elliot, Cleo, Sam, Brian, Jason, Ziggie, Luna, Micheal, Nate and Cassandra all stood there lined up, as behind them the carnval was going on.

* * *

Brock kicks a bolder and the bolder breaks.

* * *

The Combusken Pokétronic drags Luna who was on the carpet.

* * *

Gaiban, Ziggie, Jason, Hunter and Jennifer back up into a wall. Hunter who was holding the flashlight drops it.

* * *

Geodude rolls.

* * *

Slurpuff squits cotton candy on Jasons hair.

* * *

Alissa puts her flashlight up and out of nowhere a Braxien Pokétronic pops up with blood all over it. The girl screams, drops the flashlight she was holding in her hand, turns around and screams.

* * *

Pikachu runs up to Oyster and Mario and tackles them.

* * *

Glameow licked its paws. As it glared.

* * *

Alissa, Mary, Rozabella, Jennifer, Luna and Ziggie all scream as the rollercoaster went down.

* * *

Kingdra squits a gush of ink at Alissa.

* * *

Kangaskhan jumps with Alissa in its pouch.

* * *

Togekiss soared in the air as Alissa, Mario and Oyster where on her back, holding on so they wouldn't fall.

* * *

Snorlax picked up a hotdog and put it in its mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:** These are from upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beware of The Dangerous Pikachu! But I Can't Cause Its So Kawaii!**

Mario and Oyster have been walking down in the grass on Route 1 for a while now. Their next destination was Pewter City and Viridian Forest, so Oyster could challenge the Pewter City Gym and Mario could go to Viridian Forest and get some weed. Both trainers had smile on their faces as they walked along the brown dirt road, carless of what was to come next.

All of sudden, Mario felt a growling rumble in his stomach. He was hungry. The boy hadn't rarely eaten anything for days, while on his journey. "I'm hungry." He cried in hunger. He would've eaten anything except for berries, because truthfully, the seventeen year old boy with the fishnet hair was getting tired of eating them.

Oyster's stomach started to growl too, and just like Mario – he was also tried of eating berries. He just wants something different to eat. "Tell me about it."

"I'll eat anything besides berries." Mario groaned.

"I just want a three stacked hamburger with corn dog lays chips, mustard, tartar sauce and ketchup from my favorite fast food restaurant." Oyster moaned.

"I just want a pizza." Mario revealed.

Oyster stomach growled even harder. "Stop talking about pizza, it's my favorite food. You don't know anything" Oyster nagged.

"We how am I supposed to know you like pizza, when you've never told me?" The now angry Mario asked.

"I don't geez. Maybe you should learn how to read people better. Gosh, you don't know anything." Oyster responded.

"Well maybe you should learn how to shut up!" Mario shouted.

Oyster shrugs his arms, closes his eyes and folds his hands together. "I don't have to shut up. All beings have freedom of speech. You really don't know anything." Oyster opens his eyes again and unfold his arms. Mario glares at Oyster and he glare back him.

As the two boys stood, a Pikachu walks over towards them with a serious look on his face. The electric mouse Pokémon bite its bottom lip and leered at the two seventeen year olds who were glaring at each other. "Pikachu." The Pokémon said.

Hearing Pikachu's name and voice, both of the boys turned their attention and looked at the Pokémon. "Who's that Pokémon?" Oyster curiously asked.

"I don't know, never seen one before in my life." Mario revealed.

Oyster reaches into his pocket to pull out his Pokedex with his right hand. He opens the Pokedex up and points it at Pikachu.

The Pokedex scans the mouse Pokémon and a picture of it appears on the screen of his Pokedex. "Pikachu – The Electric Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. When multiple Pikachu get together, their electricity can build and cause lightning storms." The pokedex said. The boy closes the pokedex and puts it up.

"So Pikachu can create lighting storms when they gather together in a group." Mario remembered, finding what the pokemon informed interested.

"Pikachu." The Pikachu cried. The electric mouse pokemon wanted a challenge. Pikachu runs up to Oyster and Mario and tackles them. The two seventeen year old boys fly back, and Pikachu lands on the ground.

The tackle attack hurt the two boys. "What was that for?"

"I've heard rumors about a dangerous Pikachu that likes challenge people. From what I've heard, it's really dangerous and playful." Mario explained.

The boy stared at Pikachu, who was on four of its left, glaring at him and Mario. He wasn't going to step back and let this dangerous Pikachu run wild. He knew that he if he wanted to get even with the electric mouse Pokemon, he had to battle it. "Well not everyone, is into that." Oyster takes out Charmander's pokeball, does the steps to make the Pokeball bigger, the ball opens up and Charmander comes out of the Pokeball.

"Char." The stray pokemon cried.

"Charmander, use Focus Punch." The trainer called out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm battling Pikachu."

"Why?"

"Because this Pikachu doesn't have the right to go around and attack people. It's dangerous."

Charmander balls up its right fist and focuses on Pikachu. The stray pokemon charges towards Pikachu. "Mander."

Pikachu glares at Charmander and knows that it's coming towards it. Charmander comes closer towards Pikachu, but Pikachu runs. "Cha-chu."

"Charmander." Charmander said in anger as it follows Pikachu trying to punch it.

Pikachu and Charmander run around in circles.

Alissa walks on the road, minding her own business trying to look for the dangerous Pikachu that she was trying to catch. As she continued to walk, she sees the Pikachu that she was looking for and also sees it being chased around by a Charmander. Along with Pikachu being chased around was Mario and Oyster.

She didn't like what she was seeing. She hated Pokemon battles and thought that they were wrong. She knew that she had to end the battle that was going on between the two pokemon. "St-sta-stop!" Alissa shouted.

Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at Alissa. Alissa walks up to the group. "Please don't battle." She begged.

'Okay…" Oyster responded. "Charmander, you don't have to battle anymore."

"Mander, mar, mander." Charmander sighed in disappointment. It wanted to finish battling, because it wanted to beat Pikachu.

"Pika." The electric mouse laughed. Pikachu turns around and runs away.

"Darn it." Alissa said, as she watched the pokemon run away. "I really wanted to catch that Pikachu."

"That explains why, you wanted me to not battling it." Oyster assumed.

"No-tha-tha-tha-tha-tha-that's-not-not-not-the-the-reas-reason-at all." The girl stuttered. She was really shy. "But-but-but-I-don't-have time to explain it right now."

"You might be wonder-wonder-wondering who I am. I am Alissa Nalissa."

"Hi, Alissa – My name is Oyster Veil."

"And I'm Mario Juana." Mario looked at Alissa and began wondering if he seen her before, and all of a sudden he remembered where he seen her. "Hey, I know you. We saw the other day at the Pokémon center and you were talking about a Pikachu that you wanted to catch." He explained. "You must've been talking about that Pikachu."

"Yes." She responded. "And I remember the two of you too."

* * *

Mario, Alissa and Oyster walk on lime green grass that was nicely trimmed. The nimbostratus clouds in the sky, where colored in a fluffy eggshell white. The bright sun was stood tall and mighty, as the wind was blowing a light breeze, causing the oak trees to move back a little, which made the green leafs on the trees fall on the ground. They were walking on path that was in the middle between two cities of oak trees. As the three seventeen year old teenagers walked; the oak-tree casted off a black shadow. Walking alongside them the whole time was Oyster's Charmander.

"So Alissa, how long have you've been trying to catch that Pikachu?" Oyster asked.

"I've-I've-I've been-been trying to catch that Pikachu for the last three days."

"Alissa, if you don't mind me asking – why do you stutter so much?" Mario asked.

"Mario that's rude. You don't ask people who've just met why they do things. You don't know anything." Oyster insulted.

"Shut up. No one asked you, I asked Alissa." The boy who was insulted replied.

"It's okay. I'll gladly explain why." Alissa stated. "You see growing up, I didn't really have that many friends, because-because people use to make fun of me."

Oyster and Mario both look down. The two of them felt bad for the girl. Oyster especially did because he knew what it felt like.

"That's so sad to hear." Oyster sympathized. Oyster begins crying. Streams of tears flow out of his eye sockets. "Why would anyone make fun of anyone? It's wrong." The boy whined.

"Overdramatic much?" Mario mumbled.

"Shut up its sad." Oyster responded.

Alissa laughed. She really needed a laugh after all the drama that sent on in her life and for some reason, these two made her laugh. Not only did she laugh around them, but she notices that she rarely stutters when she was around the two boys. They made her feel safe, and she felt comfortable around them.

Oyster stopped crying and notices Alissa laughing and so did Mario.

"What's so funny?" Oyster asked.

"You two." She replied. The girl turns around and smile. "You two are like really funny."

"Well, I've been known to crack jokes." Mario said.

"Don't believe everything those made up voices in your head tell you." Oyster mocked.

"I'll let know Oyster, I have tons a friends." Mario replied.

Oyster laughs. "I didn't know that imaginary friends where real."

Mario was getting really fed up with Oyster. Anger was boiling up inside him. But he knew, that there was more important things going on than fighting with Oyster. "We don't have time for this!" The fishnet head wearing boy shouted.

Oyster realized what Mario was saying was right and that the he had to help Alissa and he knew that Mario had to help him too. "I have an idea, maybe me and Mario can help you catch that dangerous Pikachu." He suggested.

"Yes, that would be a great idea if I and Oyster help you out, Princess Alissa."

Alissa smiled. The girl couldn't believe that the two boys wanted to help her out. She was shocked that someone other than her family members or adult were nice too her. "Yes, I would love for the two of you too help me out."

"Yes!" Mario and Oyster both cheered.

As they stood there, Oyster's stomach began rumbling again. While, the hunger had calmed down a bit from earlier – the hunger pains came back and it was larger than before. "Gosh, I'm hungry."

"Same." Alissa agreed.

"Me too." Mario agreed.

"Charmander." The lizard Pokemon agreed, as it was hungry too.

"Why don't we go try to find some food?" Alissa suggested.

"Hmm…" Mario hummed. He began thinking about ideas in which they could try to find food. A few seconds later, after thinking about multiple scenarios. The boy, finally came up with an idea in which he thought was a great idea.

"Why don't we use my Oddish?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea." Alissa said.

"What is an Oddish?" Oyster asked. The boy reaches into his pocket too pull out his pokedex, so he could learn information about Oddish. He opens up the Pokedex and type's Oddish name into the search bar, the Pokedex finds Oddish. The Pokedex scans the weed Pokémon. A picture of Oddish pops up on the screen of the red color pokedex. "Oddish, the weed Pokémon. When it's the daytime, Oddish likes to keep its face buried in the ground. In the night time, Oddish is known to wonder around sowing its seeds." The pokedex said. He closes the pokedex and places the pokedex back in his pocket.

After listening to what the Pokedex said about Oddish, he could understand as to why Mario would choose the weed pokemon to try to find food. "Oddish seems to be a great choice for trying to find food."

Mario grabs Oddish's Pokeball. "Oddish, see if you can try to find us some food." The boy said as the ball opens up and Oddish is released onto the ground.

"Dish." The pokemon said as it whirled around. The weed pokemon sniffs, and it could smell the scent of some food nearby. "Odd-odd-oddish-odd." It explained.

"Did you find some food Oddish?" Mario asked.

"Dish." Oddish replied. Oddish begins running straight, and the teenagers along with Charmander follow Oddish.

The nimbostratus clouds in the sky, were colored in a fluffy eggshell white; down below as the three teenagers and Oddish stood there, a shadow was casted upon them – which was from the tree. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. The skies where void as the clouds where moving along. Oddish walks up some more and stops as it stares at a large Oran berry fruit tree. Charmander, along with the teenagers stared at the tree run up to where Oddish was and they stop.

"Charmander!" The glutinous Pokemon happily said as it continued to stare at the really large tree. Charmander's eyes turn to hearts, and then disappear. The stray Pokemon hastily runs; and climbs up the tree and then climbs onto a branch.

"Charmander." It said, as it grabs an Oran berry and bites it.

"You're Charmander sure does love food." Alissa commented.

"Yeah, it does. Like a lot." Oyster replied with a smile on his face.

Alissa laughed.

"Hey Charmander, do you mind if you can throw some berries down here so, we can eat some?" Mario asked.

Charmander was finished eating the berry that it was eating and smiles. "Char." Charmander replied, agreeing to do what Mario has asked. Charmander's right claw glows white and grows two inches taller. The stray pokemon leaps into the air and slashes a stick that had some berries on it. The stick falls and Charmander grabs it. The stray Pokemon puts the stick in its mouth and climbs down the tree.

Charmander walks up to its friends and grabs the stick. "Char-mander." The lizard pokemon smiled.

Alissa grabs the stick from Charmander.

"Thank you Charmander." The three trainers thanked.

"Oddish." The weed pokemon thanked also.

Charmander smiles and jumps up and down. "Char, char, mander."

Alissa picks off three berries. She throws one too Mario, Oyster and Oddish. Mario and Oyster grab theirs and Oddish opens its mouth and jumps into the air, so it could catch it. Since it didn't have any arms. The two of them all put the berries into their mouth and chewed them.

Alissa picks off a berry for herself and she puts it into her mouth and chews on it too. "These are delouses."

"Their okay, but I want some real food." Oyster said.

"This berry would taste better if I was fried on some weed." Mario shrugged.

"Eww, weeds disgusting." The shy girl said in disgust.

Pikachu notices the three trainers, along with the two Pokemon and it walks over towards them. Pikachu had a cunning grin on its face as it glared at all of them. "Pikachu!" The electric mouse said as it jumps into the air.

Everyone turns around and looks at Pikachu who was in the air.

"Pikachuuu!" The electric mouse cried, as its body became surrounded in yellow electricity. The wave of electricity flies over towards the birds, looking like a lightning strike.

"Charmander." It roared. Charmander wanted to protect its friends so the lizard Pokemon leaped into the air, so it could take the damage of the thunderbolt attack.

"Charmander, no." Oyster called out.

The electricity hits Oyster's Charmander. Charmander could feel all of the pain from the attack and it hurt it badly. The electricity disappears and Charmander and Pikachu both fall on the green padded grass.

Charmander wasn't hurt at all. The attack barley affected him.

"Charmander, are you okay?" Oyster asked.

His pokemon turns his head and gives it's trainer a thumbs it. Letting Oyster know that everything was okay.

"Okay good." Oyster replied.

After witness everything that had just happened. Mario wasn't sure if it was safe for Alissa to go ahead and try to catch this Pikachu. Not only that, but he also thought that it wouldn't be such a great idea, because of how dangerous Pikachu was. "Alissa, are you sure you still want to catch this Pikachu?" Mario asked.

"Yepper doodles."

"But I don't think that it's a great idea. It's dangerous."

"I know, you're concerned Mario, and I also know that Pikachu is dangerous. But look at Pikachu. It's so Kawaii and I need to have it on my team."

"But is having a cute pokemon a risk in favor of being safe." Mario shrugged.

"Life is about taking risk, Mario. Heck I'm already taking such a huge risk, traveling."

"But sometimes taking those risk can lead people into big danger."

Alissa shrugged off everything Mario was saying. She understood his concern, but she really wanted to catch Pikachu because it was so cute in her opinion. "Well then, Mars; I'm just going to have to keep that chance."

"Okay…" Mario said. But he still didn't think that it was a good idea in the first place.

"So how are we going to catch Pikachu?" Oyster asked.

"We could try anything but I refuse to have Pokemon battle in order to catch it." Alissa revealed.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"I don't like Pokemon battles. I think that they're wrong." The girl wearing pink explained.

"So then how are we going to catch it?" Mario asked.

"Silly, Mario – there are other ways of catching Pokemon besides battling them. Gosh, Mario – you really don't know anything." Oyster chuckled.

"No one asked you!" Mario shouted. "Well then what other ways can we try, if you don't want to have a battle with it?"

"That's a good idea." Alissa said.

"Hmm…" Oyster said as he began thinking. An idea finally came into his head, as he thought about what Alissa had just said. "Why don't me and Charmander have a battle with it, and then you use you're Pokeball to catch it?" Oyster suggested.

"That's a great idea." Alissa responded.

Oyster walks over towards Charmander and looks at it. "Charmander, how would you like to battle against that Pikachu over there?"

"Char." Charmander agreed.

"Alright then."

Charmander and Pikachu both stared at each other. Both wanted to battle, and both wanted to test each other strengths. "Charmander."

"Pikachu." Pikachu roared as it bite the bottom of its lip.

"Charmander, use Focus Punch."

Charmander balls up its right fist and focuses on Pikachu. Charmander's building up its focus so it can punch Pikachu. The stray pokemon dashes towards Pikachu with a stern look on its red face. "Mander."

Charmander gets closer towards Pikachu and punches it, causing Pikachu to fly back.

The attack hurt Pikachu, but not a lot. Pikachu shakes, and dashes towards the fire type pokemon. The ends of its body becomes surround in a white outline. "Pikachu." The pokemon growled as it ran.

"That's Pikachu's quick attack." Mario noticed.

"And that was Pikachu's growl attack." Alissa identified.

"Charmander; dodge it."

The fire type hops into the air, but Pikachu was a lot faster than the pokemon it was battling. Pikachu tackles Charmander and Charmander falls onto the ground.

"Mander." Charmander said in pain. Charmander gets up with a confident look on its face. The attack may've hurt it, but it wasn't ready to give up.

"Charmander use Slash." Oyster ordered.

The claws of the fire type's right arm grows two inches and becomes surrounded in a white light. Charmander runs towards Pikachu.

"That's Pikachu's Iron Tail." Alissa examined.

Pikachu's tail turns white and runs towards Charmander. The electric mouse leaps into the air and does a backflip. The end of Pikachu's tail hit Charmander's claws, causing the two attacks to collide. The collusion of the two attacks cause a brown dust, and wind too blow everywhere.

The humans and Oddish who were watching the battle hair blew back. The dust cloud disappears and both Pikachu and Charmander both stand there. Everyone watching the battle tried to see what would happen next, by staring.

Charmander falls onto the ground. Its eyes turn into xs. Charmander fainted and was unable to battle. "Char..." The fainted pokemon cried. Charmander's body was now covered with bruises and scratches and it was also in pain.

"Charmander." Oyster said in shock, as he ran up to his injured Pokemon who has just lost a Pokemon battle. The boy gets down on his knees and grabs Charmander's head. "You may have lost, but that was a great battle."

Charmander smiled. Even though he lost the battle, hearing his trainer say those encouraging words mattered a lot more to the fire type. Charmander's eyes turn back to normal.

Oyster noticed that his pokemon was injured, so he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an Oran Berry that Charmander could eat, so the berry would restore some of Charmander's energy. He also knew that Oran berries where his Charmander's favorite food. "Here eat this, I know you love them."

Charmander grabs the berry and begins chewing on it. Its body glows green and the bruises and scratches that where on its body get healed up.

"Char." The refreshed Pokémon yawned.

Alissa really wanted to talk the Pikachu she wanted to catch. The girl with the hair, walks up to the electric mouse Pokemon. She smiles.

Pikachu grins as he looks at her. "Pikachu." The Pikachu turns around and begins running.

Alissa didn't want too loose Pikachu. She knew the only way to find Pikachu, was that she needed to follow it. "Pikachu come back." The girl called as she followed the electric type who ran into the forest.

"Charmander." The fire type said. Charmander wanted to help Alissa. Charmander gets up and runs over towards where Alissa and Pikachu ran.

"Charmander, Alissa get back here." Oyster said.

Oyster and Mario ran to go look for the three who ran off. They ran and then stopped. The two boys and Oddish, who ran along with them. Turned their heads left and right to see the three who ran off, but they couldn't see them at all.

"Alissa! Charmander! Pikachu, where are you?" Mario asked as he shouted.

* * *

Pikachu is still running. He turns around and sees Alissa who is still chasing him. The male Pikachu has never seen a trainer try this hard before. Wanting to go easy on her, the electric mouse stops.

Alissa stops running. She looks at the Pikachu's face. "Hey, Pikachu how are you doing?"

"Pikachu." He cried. The electric mouse cheeks begin charging up, and static comes out of them wanting to attack the girl.

Alissa bends down and puts her hand on Pikachu's head. The girl begins rubbing Pikachu's head. "It's alright Pikachu, I'm not dangerous at all, and I just want to be you're friend."

"Pikachu."

The electric mouse stood there. Not knowing what to do next, as no one it knew has ever wanted to be his friend.

"Chu, pika." The pokemon said

The girl takes her hand off Pikachu's head. Alissa reaches into her pocket and pulls out a red bow tie that she made especially for the Pikachu. She wanted to show Pikachu that she really cared about him, and wanted him to be her friend.

Pikachu stares at the red bow tie, amazed by how beautiful it looks. "Pika."

"You see Pikachu, I made this bow tie just for you."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled. He really wanted to wear the bow tie that Alissa wanted had in her hand.

"I really want to catch you Pikachu." She revealed.

Pikachu grinned. His prepared itself for a battle against Alissa, by backing up and standing on his four legs.

"Pikachu." The pokemon shouted.

Alissa, didn't like Pokemon battles and she knew that she had to explain that to the Pikachu. The girls walks up too Pikachu, knowing that what she was about to tell him, may hurt his feelings.

"You see Pikachu, I may want to catch you – But unlike other Pokemon trainers, I don't like battling." She explained.

'Pikachu was shocked with what she just said and he liked it. "Pikachu, pa-pika." The pokemon explained, with a smile on its face.

Alissa may have not understand what the Pikachu was trying to say, but she could tell by the way that it was acting, that Pikachu was agreeing with what she was saying. "Do you not like Pokemon battles Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods its head yes.

The girl was confused because she saw Pikachu battles. But as she put two and two together she began to understand why Pikachu battled the way it did, but she knew that this was just speculation and that there was a chance that she may not be right. "I get why you battle. It's a defense mechanism." She assumed.

Pikachu nods its head yes.

"So you're saying that you don't like battling and attacking people, but you do it because it's you're way of defense?" Alissa asked.

"Chu." Pikachu said, in his language he was telling her yes.

"That's awesome." The girl said.

"Pika!"

"Char!" Oyster's Charmander said, as it runs up to the two trainers.

"Hey, Charmander." Alissa said. "What are you doing here?"

"Char, cha, cha, cha." It explained.

Alissa smiled and she could tell by the look on its face that the fire type was worried about her. "I'm fine, Charmander. I was just talking with Pikachu here."

Charmander sighed with relief.

Alissa puts the bow tie in her pocket. Alissa's stomach growls, and both Pikachu and Charmander hear it.

"I guess I'm hungry." Alissa said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu runs off. The Pikachu didn't want the girl too starve. So, he knew that he had go find something to eat for the girl.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Alissa asked.

"Char." Charmander wondered.

Alissa and Charmander run to go follow, Pikachu.

Pikachu looks at a big oak tree and sees three Pangoro, who were surround the tree. The tree was empty with no fruits on it.

"Goro, go, goro." The daunting pokemon argued. The three Pangoro where trying to split an apple that was the only one left. The apple stood there in the center of ground, in front of the tree.

Pikachu really wanted to get some food so Alissa could eat. The Pikachu runs over towards the apple and grabs it.

The three Pangoro who really wanted to eat the apple, glare the electric type pokemon.

Alissa walks straight along the path, along with and Oyster's Charmander and they both see Pikachu standing against an oak tree. Pikachu was being surrounded by three Pangoro's. In Pikachu's hand was an apple, with a tiny bite mark on the side. The shy girl didn't like what was going on and she could sense that Pikachu was in danger, and she knew that she had to do something about it; so she runs over towards Pikachu along with Oyster's Charmander.

"PANGORO!" The three daunting pokemon roared in anger, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Hey! Leave that Pikachu alone." Alissa told the three daunting Pokémon, as she was still running towards him. Running with Alissa was Oyster's Charmander.

"Char." The pokemon cried.

"Pangoro!" The daunting Pokémon yelled. The sleuth of Pangoro's thrust there fist, dashing towards Pikachu. The daunting pokemon charge towards Pikachu, wanting to attack it.

"PIKACHU!" The Pokémon screamed in fear. Pikachu drops the apple.

Alissa turns her head to the right and sees an apple. The girl runs over towards the apple and grabs it. The girl runs over towards Pikachu and stands in front of him. The girl presents the apple in front of the three daunting Pokemon. "Do you three want this apple?" Alissa teased.

The three Pangoro forgot about Pikachu and where immobilized by the shiny red apple that Alissa was dangling in front of them.

Alissa then throws apple and it lands far into the forest.

"Pangoro." The Pokémon cried out. The Pangoro's where really hungry and wanted something to eat; they began running, forgetting about Alissa and Pikachu and the two alone, so they could go after the shiny red apple that they wanted to eat real badly.

"Pikachu, come with me." She suggested to the electric type. The girl turns around and grabs Pikachu. Alissa with Pikachu in her arms begin running.

As the girl continued running. The girl trips over a rock; and Pikachu leaps onto the ground. Alissa falls and the fall hurts really badly, and she screams in pain.

Charmander turns around and looks at Alissa who was in pain. The fire type stops running and walks over towards Alissa. "Char." The worried pokemon said.

"Don't worry Charmander and Pikachu, I'm alright." She lied. "You two go ahead without me." She said.

"Char."

"Pikachu."

* * *

The two pokemon reject, refusing to leave Alissa. Hey knew that she was in pain, just by looking at her face.

Alissa smiled. She may have been in pain, but she had two Pokemon who was there for her.

Mario, Oyster and Oddish continue running; trying to look for Alissa.

"Hey, Mario – if Alissa is anywhere near here, maybe we can use you're Oddish's sweet scent so Alissa could smell it."

"That's a good idea, Oyster. Oddish, use sweet scent."

"Odd." A sweet smelling aroma comes out of the grass; that was on top of the blue Pokémon's head; and it fills the area around it.

Alissa who was still on the ground, in pain, sniffs and smells the aroma that Oddish sent out. She smiled. "That has to be Mario's Oddish."

"Charmander?" The fire type pokemon asked with a confused look on its face.

"Oddish's can learn a move known as sweet scent. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that Mario's known sweet scent" She explained her speculation to Charmander.

"Charmander." The fire type smiled with hope.

Mario, Oddish and Oyster see the trio and notices that Alissa is on the ground. "Charmander!" Oyster said.

"Char." The pokemon said, excited to see its trainer.

"Alissa!" Mario said. "Alissa, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alissa lied. The girl tries to get up, but it hurt really badly. Her left knee had a big sore on it. Alissa falls back down but this time she sits on a large boulder nearby.

* * *

Mario was curious as to why Alissa was on the ground and the seventeen year old boy, could see that Alissa was in pain so he removes his backpack from his back and unzips it. He bends down and Mario takes out a first a kit, and opens it up. The boy didn't believe her at all, when she said she was fine. Mario takes out a bandage, and some spray.

"Alissa, this spray may sting a bit." The boy warned her.

"Okay..." She courtly replied.

Mario presses the handle liquid comes out and goes inside the wound. It stings and the girl closes her eyes. "Ouch." She softly said.

"I told you Lissa that it may sting."

"You were right." The medicine that he sprayed, helped cause the pain to go down a little bit.

The boy applies the bandage onto Alissa's wound. He closes the first aid kit and puts it back into his backpack. He zips it up and puts the backpack back onto his shoulders, and gets up.

"My work here is done." Mario said.

"What exactly happened?" Oyster asked.

"Let's just say that I saved Pikachu and Charmander who may've been in danger." She explained.

Charmander and Pikachu both smile.

"Charmander." The fire type cheered, in a way of thanking Alissa.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, thanking Alissa. The electric mouse Pokemon walks over towards Pikachu and rubs its head against her leg.

Mario and Oyster where shocked to see Pikachu being so nice.

"Something big must've happened Mario." Oyster speculated.

"And life changing." Mario added on.

Alissa looks down at Pikachu and smiles. "Hey, Pikachu – how would you like to travel along with me?" Alissa asked.

The electric mouse smiles. It nods its head yes. "Pika. Pika, chu."

Alissa reaches into the pocket of her band and pulls out a tiny pokeball. The girl gently taps the center of the pokeball and it grows bigger.

Alissa taps Pikachu's head with the pokeball and the pokeball opens up. Pikachu's body become surrounded in a red light and goes inside of the pokeball. The pokeball closes and it shakes once, the center of the pokeball turned red. The pokeball stops shaking and stars surround the pokeball.

Alissa was successful in capturing a pokemon.

"I caught my very first Pokemon, Pikachu." Alissa revealed.

Alissa held the pokeball in her hand. "Pikachu, come on out buddy." The pokeball then opened up by itself and a grayish-white light that was in the form of a ball; came out of the pokeball. The ball flew over towards Alissa and touches the lime green grass. The grayish-white light dissolves in the form of stars and revealed the electric mouse pokemon. Pikachu.

"Pikachu." The pokemon smiled.

"It's so cool Alissa, that you caught you're very first pokemon." Oyster said excitingly.

"When will you catch yours?" Mario asked.

"I made a promise to myself that I will catch a Glameow that loves Pokemon battling. Glameow has always been my dream pokemon that I've always wanted to catch. I've also always wanted Glameow to be my first Pokemon. So I will not catch a pokemon until I've caught a Glameow first." The boy explained.

Alissa reaches into her pocket and pulls out a red bow tie from earlier. "Here you are Pikachu. This is yours." Alissa stared as she clipped the bow tie on her newly caught Pikachu.

"Pikachu." It said in happiness.

Mario walks up too Alissa and smiles. "Hey, Alissa do you want to travel with us?"

"Sure." Alissa said as she smiled. She felt comfortable around the two boys and enjoyed their company. She wanted to hang out with them some more.

"We'll Alissa, what you need to know is that we're on our way to Pewter City and Viridian Forest." The boy revealed.

"Okay. That sounds amazing." Alissa said. The girl smiled.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was written on my phone. I know that there's mistakes in it already and I will fix it once I get a computer. I will let you readers know when that will be.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Pokémon Carnival Begins! Enter You're New Rivals!**

The trio walks on the gray concreted sidewalks in Viridian City. On the side of them was transportation vehicles that where driving. Humans where walking alongside them, as they walked. The city was very busy, and tons of cars where occupying the street. Viridian City was a very big city. It had tall buildings, and was the home of a gym. The skies are here clear of clouds and it was really hot outside. The three teenagers we're very hungry, as they continued walking.

"I'm-I'm hungry." The girl names Alissa said in pain from her hungry stomach. Her leg was still hurting from when she fell, causing her to limp as she walked.

Oyster turns around and looks at Alissa. "Don't worry Alissa, we'll find something to eat real soon."

"How are we going to do that when the three of us don't have any money?" Mario asked.

"Silly, Mario; you don't know anything do you. All three of us, will fill out applications and get a job." Oyster explained, replying to Mario's question.

Mario stopped walking. He stood their paralyzed. He didn't like working, and getting a job was something he really didn't want to do. "I don't want to get a job."

Alissa stopped walking too. She never worked a day in her life and really didn't want to do it now either. "I don't want to work either."

Oyster wasn't impressed by how his two friends where acting. But as a psychologist he knew exactly why they would say things like that. "Well you guys have to get one. It's time that the two of you stop relying on your parents and other people, and do things on your own. Especially you Alissa." Oyster said. "Because I'm tired of traveling with two lazy people who are co-dependent. I need reliable, people who know stuff. But you two don't know anything." He ranted.

"Hey-hey-hey, I'm n-n-not codependent." Alissa said defensively.

"Yes you are. You wouldn't have caught Pikachu if it weren't for us. Gosh, Alissa; you don't know anything." Oyster said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mr-mr-now it all." The girl mumbled.

Mario laughed, at Oyster calling out Alissa.

"What are you laughing at Juana? You're also co-dependent too. Use smoke weed to cover up your childhood trauma." Oyster said.

"What childhood trauma? I just love smoking weed." Mario argued.

"Eww, weeds disgusting." Alissa commented in disgust.

"You see, Mario and Alissa, I'm a psychologist. I know things about humans. There is a reason as too why you to act like this and its most likely because of your parents not raising you well."

"So my daddy didn't raise me well?" Alissa asked in disappointment. Believing what Oyster was saying.

Mario looks at Alissa. He didn't like what Oyster wasn't saying. "Oyster, don't say stuff like that." Mario shouted. "Alissa, don't believe what he's saying, psychologists and therapist act like they know everything about all humans, but really they don't, because all humans are different."

"But he has a degree in psychology. So clearly he's smarter than us." Alissa said.

"Just because someone has a degree, doesn't mean that they're really smart." Mario said back.

"We'll Mario and Alissa do the two of you have degrees?" Oyster asked.

"No." They both said.

"We'll you see. That clearly means that I'm the smartest because I have a degree and a doctorate. Only people with degrees and doctorates are smart. Gosh the both of you really don't know anything." Oyster said shrugging his arms.

"Forget you and you're degrees." Mario said fighting back. "Me and Alissa are smart and we don't need a degree to prove it, so you can take you're degree and shove it up you're-"

"Look, at that." Oyster said as he looks an orange piece of paper and interrupting Mario. The piece of paper said in a bold red font, "The Viridian City Carnival starts today, we are looking for workers. The workers will get paid, so come apply for a job." Oyster walks up to the poster. "The Viridian City Carnival is looking for applicants for a job." Oyster said.

Mario and Alissa walk up to the poster.

"We should apply." Oyster suggested.

"Fine, but I hate working." Mario said.

Oyster smiles. He was happy to see his friends wanting to get jobs alongside him, so they could all get their own money. "This is wonderful news."

* * *

Oyster, Mario, and Alissa walk down a street. The street was filled with all types of amusement park items. The area didn't have too many people there, because the Carnival wasn't open yet. As they keep walking they see a man wearing a black suit and underneath it was a white button up shirt. He had a black brush cut and was wearing black dress shoes with black dress pants. He was taller than the three teenagers, and his name was Giovanni.

"Excuse me sir." Oyster said.

Giovanni walks up to them. 'Yes?"

"I was wondering we're can the three of us apply for jobs?" Oyster asked.

Giovanni points to a booth nearby. A guy named Aras was standing behind the booth. "Talk to Aras over there and he shall give you the information. Anyone who signs up will automatically get the job." Giovanni explained.

"Really? Thanks sir." Oyster said.

"No problem." He responded.

The three teenagers run over towards the booth. Aras stares at the three teenagers with a glare. The trio stops and stares at Aras, who was glaring at them. "We would like to apply for jobs." Oyster said.

"Well, too bad because none of you will get them." Aras said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank god." Alissa and Mario said, mumbling under their breath.

Rage boils up inside of Oyster. This information shattered him. He needed to get a job alongside his friends, so his friends could learn about responsibility and doing things by themselves. "This must be a mistaken. The two lazy people, need these jobs and so do I."

"Hey, I'm not lazy." Mario defended.

"Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me too." The shy girl stuttered.

"Yes, you two are. You two are co-dependent. Have you not been listening to what I was saying? Gosh, you two don't know anything." Oyster said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Mario said rolling his eyes, not letting what the boy was saying get to him.

"And you Aras, you can't just look at three people and say you can't get a job. That's not proper job adequate. Gosh, Aras – you don't know anything."

Aras felt insulted. He wasn't going to let what Oyster said go. "What do you mean, I don't know anything – I'm really smart."

"Do you have a degree to back it up?"

"No…"

"So then you're not smart. Only people who have degrees, and doctorates are smart. Wow, who raised you, because you simply do not know anything."

"Why don't you just shut up!"

"Really, telling people to shut up. Wow, you need to expand you're vocabulary and go get a educated, because you're simply uneducated. You really, don't know anything do you?"

Aras had enough. He was really angry, but knew he needed to calm himself down. "You know. Fine, I'm calm down know. I was just simply telling a joke, but you took the joke way out of hand." Aras said.

"It wasn't a funny joke. You just keep proving how uneducated you are. You really don't know anything you uneducated slaking." Oyster smirked.

Aras gets three sign up clipboards and hands them to the three teenagers. "Here!" He shouted. The three of them grab the clipboards.

"After you fill that out, meet at the giant pokeball and that is where the orientation will be held at. The orientation is in ten minutes so hurry up and fill those out." Aras informed.

"Are you sure that's not another joke, you uneducated person." Oyster said.

"No it's not another joke, this time I'm being serious." Aras shouted.

"Okay, good."

"Attention, workers. The report to the pokeball for the orientation." Aras said over the intercom. The place was jam packed with tons of people of all ages and many different types of pokemon.

* * *

Alissa, Oyster and Mario stand next to eachother as they walk on the giant pokeball that was in the center near the front entrance. Other trainers, walk next to them and stand by them, they were: Trent, Mario, Oyster, Alissa, Hunter, Jennifer, Luna, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella, Elliot, Cleo, Sam, Brian, Jason, Ziggie, Luna, Michael, Nate and Cassandra all stood there lined up, as behind them the carnival was going on. Shiro, Bubbles, Phoebe and Lyra walk up towards the big group.

Giovanni walks up towards the big group and smiles, next to him was Aras.

Alissa, Trent and Mario all stand there surprised as they see Giovanni. They'd seen him before, and were shock to see him again. "We saw him before." Mario noticed.

"Naw, really?" Oyster sarcastically responded.

"Shut up, no one asked you!"

"That's Giovanni." Shiro informed them.

"Giovanni?" Oyster asked.

"He's our boss." Gaiban, the teenager who had gray hair revealed.

"Interesting." Oyster said.

"Listen up, employees. You guys will be working here for one whole week. This carnival will be going on for one whole week. You guys will be working at various things. Jason, Oyster, Hunter and Jennifer; you guys will be working at the concession stand. Alissa, Luna, Sam, Elliot, Cleo, Trent and Brian; you guys will be doing janitorial work. Nate, Ziggie, Cassandra, Mary, and Gaiban you guys will be in charge of the rides. Aras, you will be my assistant. These will be you're jobs for just today." Giovanni the boss informed them.

Ziggie shivers with disgust. "I don't want to work janitorial duty – it's so disgusting."

"It can be fun. You have to look on the bright side of things." Ziggie said.

"But Jayzee, what if I get dirty? I can't afford to get dirty, when I look this good." Ziggie said.

"Get over it princess. It's just a job." Nate commented.

Ziggie was upset with what Nate said. Ziggie, who had short purple hair, begins crying because of what the boy said. "It's not just a job. It's a disgusting job that involves poop."

Oyster shakes his head in disbelief. He had a gut feeling that many of the people who would be working at this carnival would be uneducated and his theory has so far turned out to be right.

"So many uneducated people."

Jason balls up his fist. He was filled with anger in what the boy just said about his girlfriend. The boy with the poufy midnight blue hair walks up to Oyster and gives him a death stare. "Are you calling my girlfriend uneducated?"

"Not just you're girlfriend. Everyone, here." The boy with the wavy hair, named Oyster explained. "Does anyone here besides Giovanni have a degree?"

"No." Everyone except Giovanni and Oyster replied.

Oyster folds his arms together. "See thene. None of you are educated. That means that I and Giovanni are the smartest people here. Gosh, none of you besides Giovanni and me know anything."

"I take it that you have a degree." Hunter assumed. Hunter was holding his girlfriend Jennifer's hand.

"Yep, I'm a psychologist."

"Forget degrees. Let's prove who's smarter by having a pokemon battle." Jason suggested.

"But in the middle of an orientation. We shouldn't be battle. Every time you speak, you're just showing me that I'm right that you just don't know anything.

"A battle will be a good idea." Giovanni said.

Aras gasped. He couldn't believe the words that where coming out of his boss's mouth. "But sir, isn't that inappropriate for a job."

"Aras, this is a Pokemon carnival, and Pokemon do battle, so why let them have a battle." He responded to the boy with glasses.

Oyster grabs Charmander's pokeball and uses his thumb to tap the center of the capsule. "Alright then, midnight blue hair boy. Let's battle."

Jason does the same thing as Oyster and the pokeball grow larger. "My name is Jason and I accept you're challenge."

"This is going to be good." Hunter said.

"I know Huntie. I'm so excited to see them battle." Jennifer said, jumping up and down.

"Eevee, it's time to battle." The boy called out, tossing the pokeball in the air – in the process. The ball opens up and Eevee falls onto the ground. The boy catches the pokeball as it falls and he holds it in his hand.

"Charmander, go." The boy said as he throws the pokeball in the air. The pokeball opens up, and Charmander is released. The pokeball falls back in his hands.

Both boys put their Pokéballs where they got them.

"Charmander use Slash."

The lizard Pokémon with the flame on its tail, walks up to Jason's Eevee. Charmander's claws turn white and grows two inches.

"Eevee, use dig."

Eevee digs a hole in the ground.

Charmander turns its head left and right, trying to see where Eevee would come up. The lizard Pokémon had a very confused face trying to see where the evolution Pokémon was hiding.

Just as his Pokémon had the same feeling, he shared it. Oyster knew that he had to come up with a plan fast, before Eevee comes back up to attack it. 'Charmander, use Slash, right when Eevee comes up." Oyster ordered.

"Mander." The fire typed responded.

"Eevee, come up now."

Eevee pops up behind Charmander and tackles it, causing the fire type to fly and hit the ground.

"Oh no Charmander." Oyster cried out for his Pokémon.

"Finish it with Trump Card."

Four blue cards circle around Eevee. The four cards fly over towards Oyster's Charmander and attacks it. The attack hurt Charmander so much that is was now unable to battle and its eyes turn into exes, showing that it was unable to battle.

"Char." The fire type screeched in pain.

Oyster looks down at Charmander with a disappointed look on his face. "Charmander, you did a good job, now return." The owner of the Charmander said. The boy grabs Charmander's pokeball and points the capsule towards the fire type. A red light comes out and Charmander's is carried away in the red light and into the pokeball.

"Vee." The evolution pokemon peeped with glee.

"That was a good job Eevee, now return." The boy said. Jason grabbed Eevee's capsule and pointed it towards Eevee, the evolution pokemon was carried away in a red light.

Jason smiled. He knew deep down that Oyster was all bark and no bite. "You talk a lot of stuff, Oyster but you can't dish it out." Jason said, as he puts Eevee's pokeball in his pocket.

Oyster puts Charmander's pokeball in his pocket. The boy, Oyster - was crushed that he lost. He wasn't taking the loss all too well, and began thinking about his status as a Pokemon trainer. He didn't like the fact that he now only lost once, but twice recently. Feeling hurt and defeated, he was boiling up with rage.

"Shut up!" Oyster screamed.

"Is the weakling mad?" Jason replied, as he laughed.

"I'm not a weakling. It's just that my Charmander just recently lost to a Pikachu that Alissa caught. But you wouldn't know that because you don't know anything."

"Wow, still insulting me, even after I beat you. Maybe it's you who doesn't know anything." Jason shrugged.

"I know right. Maybe it is him." Mario said.

"What did you just say Mario?" Oyster said, as he balled up his fist.

"I said, maybe it's you."

"You know, all of you guys are just jealous because, I'm smart. When it comes to both Pokemon battles and books, and all of you are dumb." Oyster insulted.

"But you lost…a battle." Cleo pointed out.

"Shut up, no one asked you!" Oyster shouted.

Alissa felt uncomfortable. She really didn't like this change in Oyster, and felt that he was acting different then how he usually acted. She hated this. She thought of plan that can calm the seventeen year old boy, who was angry down. "Oy-oy-oyster ca-ca-ca-al-lm down."

"Shut up! Alissa, mind your own business."

The boy in the fishnet hair, Mario didn't like his tone of voice and how he was speaking to Alissa. "Don't talk to her, or anyone of us like that. You're just angry because you're wrong. There's nothing wrong with being wrong sometimes, Oyster."

"I'm never wrong Mario. I'm always right. I have a degree that means that I'm smart and smart people are never wrong!" Oyster shouted.

"Shut up." Luna said, she had about enough of what Oyster was saying and doing.

"You shut up. I have a degree and you're uneducated." Oyster said.

"Whatever…" The blonde hair girl said as she shrugged her arms, not caring at all about what the boy had to say.

"Gosh, you stupid and you really don't know anything." Oyster said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's enough." Giovanni said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the big man in charge. Giovani put his hands behind his back and walked up too Oyster. "Oyster, Alissa and Mario report to my office at 3:00, it's important," The man said in a calm, cool and collective voice. "And remember people, just because this job is short and temporary, you can still get fired." The man turned around and began walking away.

"Wait for me!" Aras said as he ran to catch up with the boss.

"Oooo…you're in trouble." Elliot teased.

'Shut up man, we don't know for sure that they're in trouble." Sam pointed out.

"But it's like so obvious." Elliot replied.

Oyster, Mario and Alissa all look at each-other and began thinking that maybe there is a chance that Giovani may fire them, and although Alissa and Mario didn't want to work here, they knew that this job was super important to Oyster, and although he was acting rude, towards them and everyone, he was their friend, and wanted to work together with them. "We might be get fired." Oyster, Alissa and Mario all screamed.

* * *

Oyster, Alissa and Mario where sitting on a brown wooden bench in the middle of carnival park. People where passing by them, making loud noises as the warm spring air breezed by. The three teenagers where feeling guilty over their actions, especially Oyster who started all of this, because he lost a pokemon battle and got angry over it.

Oyster began thinking about the way he was acting and knew it was wrong. Oyster realized something in the way, Alissa and Mario acted today, and that he never noticed before. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. A smart guy like me, shouldn't have acted like that." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"I-I-I-I accept-accept you're apology."

"The two of you are smart and you two don't need a degree to prove it. I shouldn't have judged people based on their level of education."

"Took, you long enough to realize that Oydumb. You may be book smart, but you need work when it comes to people, right Alissa?"

"Ye-ye-yes."

"Oh, I know how to interact with people. I am a psychologist after all."

Alissa and Mario shake their heads and they're in compete shocked that he still had that opinion.

"Oy-oy-oyster haven't you realized that all people act differently and that another person can't tell another person how all people should act." The shy, Alissa girl reminded him.

"See, Alissa you're wrong. Human psychology is fascinating, and it's totally accurate." Oyster said defended his oppucation.

"But-"Alissa started but Mario shakes his head, giving her a sign to not lead him on.

Cleo, who had long blond hair, walks up to the three teenagers, with a smile on her face. She didn't like seeing the three look down, and knew she had too cheer them up.

"Get you're lazy self's up, and stop being so sad. It's gross." Cleo bluntly exclaimed.

"But Cleo, we may get fired from our jobs."

"So what, Oyster – it's your fault anyway."

"Is this your way of cheering us up?" Mario asked assumingly.

"Yep."

"We'll you're doing a terrible job at it." Mario replied.

"It's not my fault that three of you're are depressed due to fact that you may lose so stupid job." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Anyhow, I need to go finish my work, see ya, stupid's!" Cleo said as she skipped along.

"That girl sure doesn't know how to filter her language." Mario commented.

"Look, Oyster I'm sorry for the way, I acted earlier." Jason said as he walked up to the three trainers.

Oyster turnt his head to right, refusing to give the boy an apology. He was still mad over the fact that he lost to him. "I'm not accepting you're apology."

"Why?" The confused boy who wearing a green jacket with white sleeves, who apologized - asked in confusion.

"Because, I don't want to." Oyster replied as he begins running off.

The boy still couldn't get over the fact that he lost another pokemon battle. It had destroyed him losing twice. He wondered if there was something wrong that he was doing in why he was losing so much. He knew he'd have to do something about this continuous losing streak, because if he kept loosing against pokemon trainers, who's to say he couldn't lose against gym leaders and the elite four also.

Oyster began crying, tears where running down his face like crazy, as he closed his eyes and thought back to the day, where he was visiting his daughter at the hospital and told her that he was going on a journey so he can win the league to get enough money for her kidney transplant so she wouldn't be sick anymore…

 _Oyster's daughter Shako was lying in the hospital bed. She was wrapped up in white blankets and had coal black hair done up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white hospital gown and the beeper from the machines kept going on._

 _Oyster was sitting down in chair looking at his daughter. He didn't know if she was going to make it out alive or not, and knew that the only way to do so was to get a transplant. But he didn't have enough money in order to get the transplant for his daughter, because he had to pay so much student loans in which he owes._

 _The boy had already one plan in mine, but he knew that he would have to leave his daughter behind while he would go travel. But he knew that he needed the money, so he knew he had to take the risk in order to get the money for his daughter._

 _He stopped thinking about what he was going to do and finally came up with a decision._

 _He was going to go on a journey to the Kanto Region to enter the pokemon league but he knew that he needed all eight badges to do so, so he knew he had to do that first._

" _Shako, you're going to be okay. I'm going to go on a journey, get all eight badges and compete in the Kanto League so I can the money, so I can be able to afford to get you a transplant so you can feel better."_

 _The girl who had her eyes closed heard what her father was saying and slowly, turnt her head and looked at him. "You promise?" She asked._

" _I promise."_

Oyster opened his eyes up and wiped away his tears with his right arm – but more tears kept falling down his face. As the boy continued running he bumped into Giovanni. The boy looked up, and saw the man who had a stern, serious look on his face.

Giovanni noticed that the boy had been crying, because his eyes where bloodshot red, he had a sad look on his face, and tears where falling down his face.

"I'm so sorry, sir." He apologized.

"Come with me."

"Huh?" Oyster asked confused. "Where are we going?" Oyster asked.

"Don't ask questions just come with me." The man said as he began walking.

"Okay…" He replied confused, as he began following the man.

* * *

Giovanni and Oyster walk down the steps of a case of stairs, down in a basement of a storage room. The room was empty with nothing in it all, besides gray brick walls and gray cemented floors.

Oyster was curious as to why the man had taken him down here. "Why are we down here?" Giovanni asked.

Giovanni and Oyster touch the ground. Giovanni looks at the walls and smiles. "Battlefield open." The man called out.

The walls open up, and shows a very large indoor stadium, with a battlefield. The battlefield had yellow sand with a white outlined pokeball in the middle. The battlefield was in the shape of a square. Oyster stood there with his jaw dropped in amazement of what he saw.

"Do you want to have a battle?" Giovanni asked.

"What's the point? I'm just going to lose again." The seventeen year old boy said with a sad look on his face.

"How do you know?" Giovanni asked.

"I've lost two times in a row. So I think I know, if I'm going to lose again."

Giovanni didn't like what he was hearing from Oyster. He had high hopes for the seventeen year old. "You never know. That's the thing about life, you never know what will happen, but that's what makes it fun."

Oyster smiled. He gained a little bit more of confidence after hearing Giovanni talk. He realized that what Giovanni was saying was right. "How about we make this a one on one battle?"

"Sounds great too me."

Giovanni was standing on the right side of the battlefield with a pokeball in his hand, and Oyster was standing on the left side of the battlefield with a pokeball in his hand. Oyster's boss and him, where both confident that they may win this battle. The two trainers both had smirks on their face, with a sharp look of confidence in their eye.

"Charmander." Oyster screech, as he tossed the pokeball into the air.

"Nidorina." Giovanni shouted. The man lightly threw the pokeball,

"I choose you!" Both of them said with confidence.

The two red and white balls open up and release a light blue light. The light goes onto the ground and reveals both a Charmander and a Nidorino, both standing on their respective trainer's sides. The poison type and the fire type glared at eachother.

"Giovanni, you make the first move."

"Alright." The man agreed, nodding his head. "Nidorina use rollout."

"Ra." The ground type curled into a ball and began rolling over towards Charmander.

Oyster stared at Nidorina who was getting closer towards his Charmander. "I have to think of a way to counter that rollout attack." The boy thought to himself. He noticed how fast Giovanni's Nidorina was moving and realized a way he can deflect the attack.

"Charmander, grab Nidorina."

The fire type grabs the pokemon who was curled up into a ball. Charmander lifts the ball up.

Giovanni smiled. He had feeling that the boy would do that, by the look he had on his face. He knew exactly what to do in order to counter what Charmander did. "Nidorina, use Double Kick." The man ordered.

Nidorina uncurls itself from its ball. Getting ready to do what her trainer what her to do.

Charmander was flabbergasted, and stood there not knowing what to do next.

Nidorina uppercuts Charmander, kicking it in the jaw. Nidorina does a spin and kicks Charmander again, this time hitting Charmander in the jaw. Charmander falls onto the ground, and Nidorina does a backflip and stands in front of Giovanni.

Oyster knew he couldn't give up, and he knew Charmander couldn't either. "Charmander, we can do this."

Hearing its trainer's strong encouragement. The fire type pokemon gets stands up on its legs and the fire on its tail enlarges. "Mander." The fire type cheered.

"That's the sprit, Charmander." Oyster cheered on.

"Nidorina, use Water Gun." Giovanni balled up his fist, and lifts it high into the air.

The poison type opens her mouth and lets out a streaming straight line of gushing light blue water.

Knowing that the water type move would be super effective, Oyster thought up of a quick counter attack. "Charmander, use Slash to cut that water gun attack in pieces."

The fire type Pokémon's claws enlarge to two inches, while they were surrounded by a white light. The fire type runs towards her attack and slashes the water gun in half.

Giovanni was shocked that the teenager would do that, but knew he didn't have time to stand there in shock. "Nidorina, use Fury Swipes."

"Rina." She yelled. Her claws grow four inches, and she runs over towards Charmander.

Both of the claws of the two trainer's pokemon collide. The collusion of the two attacks causes a heavy breeze of wind to flow throughout the area. The wind stops and the two pokemon land on the ground, and their claws disappear.

Charmander and Nidorina both glare at each-other, and so did their trainers.

Charmander and Nidorina both collapse onto the ground and the two pokemon eyes turn into xs.

"Charmander." Oyster said as he runs towards his fire type pokemon.

"Nidorina, return." Giovanni said. The pokeball released a red light that grab Nidorina and sent her back to her pokeball. The man puts the pokeball in his back pocket.

Oyster grabs Charmander's head and stares at his pokemon. "Charmander, you did a great job."

"Char." The pokemon replied, as its eyes turn back to normal. The pokemon smiles.

"Thanks for the battle Giovanni, I really needed it to get my confidence back up."

"No problem." The man shrugged. "Also Oyster, just so you know - you and you're friends are not getting fired."

Giovanni walks away.

Oyster and Charmander watch Giovanni with their mouths wide open, stunned with surprise.

* * *

Oyster runs up to Mario and Alissa. He wanted to tell his friends about everything that had happened. The carnival was still going on and it was almost close to three o' clock. Mario and Alissa where standing next to a gift shop, and was packed with a huge line.

"Guess what." The boy said, out of breath as he stopped running and looked at his two friends.

"What?" Mario asked.

"Me and Giovanni had a battle." The boy revealed.

"Really? Did you lose again?" Mario teased.

"Shut up, Mario! No one asked you." Oyster shouted.

"Hehe." Alissa said chuckling.

"No, it was a tie."

"A tie?" Alissa asked.

"Yep, and that battle really got my courage."

"Who asked for the battle?" Mario asked, curious.

"Giovanni." He replied. "He also told us that we're not getting fired."

"Then, why does he want to see us?" Alissa asked. Alissa face formed into a serious face. She began to grow into suspension about Giovanni and didn't know if she could trust him or not. "That's really weird." Alissa thought to herself.

"Maybe he knows how awesome I am and wants me to work for him." Mario bragged.

"I doubt it." Alissa commented.

Mario turns his head and looks at a clock. The clock said three o' clock and it was now time for them to go see Giovanni. "It time." The boy said.

Giovanni walks up to the three trainers and smile. "Just so the three of you know, you're not fired." He said.

The three trainers smile and leap into the air with joy and land back onto the ground.

"I just wanted to let you guys know. Welcome to the Pokemon Carnival and have a good time." The man smiled. Giovanni turns around and walks away.

The three trainers didn't know what to say. They were weird out. However, Alissa knew that she couldn't trust Giovanni at all, and her suspicion of him only grew.

"I can't wait for the rest of this week, I wonder what's going to happen." Oyster said.

"I may hate the idea of working, but at least it's at a carnival."

"I know right." Alissa responded.

"Let's make this week at this job be the best week ever." Oyster said.

Alissa, Mario and Oyster hug eachother, as the three of them jump into the air and cheer, by saying, "Yay!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Alissa is Mistaken for a Kangaskhan's Child!** **Kangas Kangaskhan, Where Are You?**

It was eight o' clock in the morning and it was hard for Alissa to sleep. The girl had her head resting on a white fluffy pillow. She was wrapped inside of a white blanket, and she felt unconfutable. She couldn't stop thinking about why she couldn't trust Giovanni. There was something about the man that she just didn't trust, and she needed to tell someone how she feels. She had her eyes closed shut and was tossing and turning in the bed.

The shy short girl was wearing a long light pink night gown. Her hair was tied up into two ponytails by red ribbons.

Alissa couldn't handle the tossing and turning anymore, so she opened her eyes and stood up in a furry. She was hyperventilating, it was like she couldn't breathe at all. The girl opened her mouth and took a fresh breathe of air, so she could calm down.

"I need to tell them about Giovanni." She said. The blonde hair girl turned her head, so she could see what her friends, Mario and Oyster where doing and they were sleep. She sighed.'

Alissa wanted to tell someone bad, because how she was feeling – she just couldn't sleep. So she thought that calling her daddy; **Johnathan Nalissa** , would help her, so she could go to sleep.

Alissa unwraps herself from the covers and grabs her pink colored Holo Caster that was lying down next to her. The girl presses a picture of her dad and a blue hologram pops up, showing her dad.

"Daddy!" Alissa cheered, excited to see her father.

"Well, hello Alissa," The man yawned. He was really tired and it showed so on his face. "Why are you calling me this early?" Johnathan asked.

"You see daddy, there's this man named Giovanni – and I really don't trust him."

"Why, don't you trust him?" Johnathan asked.

"Well, you see. He told me, Mario and Oyster that he wanted to see us, and we were worried that we were going to get fired. When we met up with him, he just told us welcome to the Pokemon carnival, and that weird me out." Alissa explained to her dad.

Her father was barley paying attention. He had one eye closed and one that was trying to close, but he was fighting with the eye, so it would stay open. "We'll you see Alissa-"The man started, but couldn't finished because he collapses onto the ground, and he started snoring.

Alissa sighs. "I'll call you later daddy, it's pretty clear that you're tired." The girl turns off her Holo Caster and sets it next to her.

She turns her head again and looks at her two best friends who were sleeping. She had to wake them up, to tell them about how she felt about their boss, Giovanni. But as she stared at them, she began to think back at to what Oyster told her, about her being too dependent on people, she shrugged it off and walked over towards the boys. She had to wake them up, because she had to them about how she felt.

How she felt about Giovanni wasn't the only thing she wanted to let them know. She also wanted to let them know that she wants to spend time with them today, but ditching work. She wanted to anything she could to avoid having any interaction with people, due to her shyness.

The girl shook Oyster, who was snoring like crazy. Drool was everywhere. "Oyster, wake up." Alissa begged.

"Why…" The boy snored, as he was still asleep.

When that didn't work, she knew there was only one thing to do, even though she didn't really want to do it. "OYSTER VIEL AND MARIO JAUNA WAKE UP!" She yelled.

The two boys quickly opened their eyes and got out up, only to fall onto the ground.

"Sorry," The shy girl apologized. "But I really needed the two of you to get up."

"You could've found other ways to get us up, gosh you don't know anything." The boy said as he shrugged his shoulders. Oyster gets up from off of the ground. "But I guess if you wanted us to get up, it must be really important."

Mario gets up also. "Is there anything you need Alissa?"

Mario and Oyster, where both kind of upset that they were woken up, but they both thought that it would be a good idea to just forget about it, and let it go.

Oyster began wondering as to why Alissa would wake them up. "I hope you woke up us, so we can do some practicing for my next gym battle."

"You already practice enough." Mario said as he rolled his eyes. "You needed to take a break."

"There's never no such thing as too much practicing for a battle." Oyster shouted.

"Yes, there is." Mario argued.

"No there's not."

Alissa was tired of the two boys arguing. She just wanted to get the point across of what she wanted to say. "Would the two of you just stop arguing and let me explain to you why, I woke you up." The blonde headed girl said.

"Okay geesh." Mario responded.

"I think we should ditch work for the day, and spend some quality time together or you two can help me with my workload. As long as the three of us, spend time together – I'm all for it." The girl suggested.

What Alissa said, really tempted Mario. He wanted to do it, but deep down he knew he couldn't. He actually low key, liked working at the carnival, because it was both fun and it gave him something to do. "Sorry, Alissa – but I can't."

"Why not? I thought you didn't want to work."

"I actually like working. It's not bad, besides I have so much I have to do today, with Shiro and Brian. We're picking up boxes that where sent from the Devon Corporation."

Alissa pouted. But she knew that if that's something her friend wanted to do, she didn't want to stand in the way of it. "Well, okay." She replied with a sad look on her face.

"What about you, Oyster?"

"No can do, Alissa. I have so much too also. Sorry."

The girl sighed with disappointment.

"Maybe you can ask, some other people." Oyster suggested. "Studies show that it's a good idea to make new friends all the time."

"You see-uh…" She stuttered, trying to make up an excuse. "I don't trust Giovanni." She rushed saying, trying to change the conversation.

"Why don't you trust Giovanni?" Mario asked.

"Yeah? He's a great guy. He also helped me out." Oyster replied to Alissa revelation.

"There's just something about him…I don't know how to put it."

"Alissa, you're overreacting. There is nothing wrong with him." Mario responded.

The girl was disappointed that her two friends didn't agree with her. She looked down with a sad look on her face and sighed once again. "We'll that's your opinion, but I'm going to stick to my gut, because; I fell like Giovanni is up to some big plan."

"I doubt that's going to happen Alissa."

"This isn't a story, cartoon, video, anime or song. This is real life." Oyster told her.

"Whatever..." The girl said as she turned around and began walking away.

* * *

After, hearing her friend's responses to how she felt. She just wanted to get away. So even though she didn't want to go to work, she decided to just go for the day. She was walking outside and it was really hot. The area around her was really packed with tons of people enjoying themselves at the carnival, as she walked. The girl changed back into her regular clothes. "I really don't want to go to work." She sighed.

A Zubat flies up towards Alissa. The blue pokemon was flapping its wings really hard.

Alissa smiles and her eyes turn into bright yellow stars. She was amazed by how cute the Zubat was, and she knew she just had to catch it. "You're so Kawaii." She pulls out a pokeball and taps the center button. "I'm going to catch you." The girl warned the flying pokemon.

"Go!" She shouted as she threw the pokeball. The pokeball flies over towards Zubat and hits it on the head. The pokeball backs up and opens up. Zubat's body is sucked up a red light and it goes inside the pokeball. The ball closes and falls onto the ground begins shaking.

The middle of the pokeball had a red light that suddenly appeared and began shaking.

The girl balls up and her, staring at the pokeball that was still shaking, and the red light disappears. The ball stops shaking, which causes Alissa to smile, because she thinks that she's caught it.

"I GOT A ZUBAT!" Alissa screamed.

The ball hops into the air and opens up, and Zubat is released in a white flash, that disappears to reveal the pokemon. Alissa was not successful in capturing Zubat, and she sighed in disappointment because of it. The pokeball flies over towards Alissa and she grabs it, press the small button to make it small again and places it back where she got it.

"I didn't catch Zubat." The girl whined.

"Uubat." Zubat screeched in anger. Zubat's wings glow white. The pokemon was angry that the girl tried to catch it. The bat flies towards Alissa and slaps it twice, each time with one of its wings.

The slapping hurt Alissa.

Zubat flies into the sky, and far away.

"I'm such a failure." The girl begins to walk, on her way to her job.

Alissa walks up to the stand and it had tons of bottles behind it. Above that was a sign that had a red bow on it. Ziggie was standing in front of the bottles and holding the red ball in his hand talking it up in the air and it fell back down. The blonde hair girl looked down at the ground. She was still disappointed and very bored. She wanted to get un-bored.

Ziggie Looked at Alissa, and wondered what was wrong with her. She didn't like seeing people sad. "Is everything okay?" She politely asked.

Alissa didn't want to respond. She stood there not saying a thing at all.

The girl behind the counter was confused as to why Alissa wasn't talking. She wondered about many possibilities as to why the blonde hair girl wasn't talking. Ziggie, who had hot pink eyes; jumps over the counter and stares into Alissa's eyes. She gets closer and closer towards Alissa's face, and she continues starting, so she could see what's wrong with her.

Alissa shook. She felt very uncomfortable and wanted to leave the situation. She was a really shy girl and wanted to say something to Ziggie, but she couldn't cause of her shyness. She stood there and froze, not knowing what to do.

"Are you blind?"

The shy girl still stood, and didn't response at all.

"Do you not have the ability to talk?"

Alissa did the same as before.

"Why can't you talk? Well whatever it is...it's so cute!" Ziggie shouted. The purple hair girl who was wearing gold earnings – grabs both of Alissa's hands and twirls her around.

Alissa started to feel sick to her stomach as she was being twirled around by Ziggie. She didn't like what Ziggie was doing, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Mary, Rozabella and Jennifer walk up towards Ziggie and sees her spinning her. Jennifer could sense the uncomfortable look on Alissa's face. She had to do something about it. "Ziggie, stop that!"

"Why?" She asked as she continued to spin Alissa around.

"Alissa, is clearly uncomfortable, look at her face."

Ziggie stops spinning, and looks at Alissa's face and she noticed that Alissa did indeed have a very uncomfortable look on her face, and her face was green. She started to feel guilty about what she was doing. She didn't mean to harm, Alissa at all – she only wanted to have fun. "Oopsie." Ziggie places Alissa down.

Alissa was dizzy. She could barely stand still.

"Are you okay? Mary asked as she noticed the dizzy girl who was shorter than her.

Alissa didn't respond at all.

Mary was weirded out that Alissa didn't talk. She was also curious about it at the same time. "Why doesn't she talk?" She whispered to Rozabella.

"I heard a rumor from Brian, that maybe she's can't talk at all and I strongly support that theory.." Rozabella quietly whispered back.

"An alien…that's stupid."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The dark hair girl screamed at Mary.

"I said that you're theory was stupid."

Rozabella's face turns red and she balls up her fist and punches Mary in the face.

"Ouch!" Mary cried in pain.

"That's what you get for saying my theory was stupid." Rozabella said.

"That doesn't give you the right to punch someone in the face." Mary said.

"Yeah it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Absolutely it does."

"If you two don't quit arguing I'll tell Giovanni and he'll fire." Aras said as he walked up towards the two girls. Standing beside him was Evan. Evan was originally supposed to have started work yesterday, but he was sick so he couldn't make it. Today was his first day.

"We have a new person working here today, his name is Grimsley." Aras said as he introduced the workers to their new co-worker. Aras walks away.

"My name is Evan Demarco."

"Why, his there Gremlin Álvaro, my name is Ziggie."

"IT'S EVAN!" Evan screamed.

"Nice to meet you Gremlin Álvaro." Mary introduced.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS EVAN!"

"Hello, Matt Skylarker. My name is Jennifer Smith."

"Who the Helioptile is Matt Skylarker? My name is Evan. "The boy sighed. He was tired of people getting his name wrong. They weren't the only person who, got his name wrong, so many people have.

"Are you just now signing up to work here?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Nope, I signed up the day of orientation, but I was just too sick to make it." He revealed.

"Come on girls, let's go. While, we leave we're going to have Jason do all of the work." Ziggie smiled.

"Where are you girls going?" Evan asked curiously.

"We're ditching work, and going to go ride on the rollercoaster. Lyra, Ziggie and Jennifer suggested it." Mary revealed.

"But, that's wrong." Evan said.

"People break rules all the time, geesh you don't know anything." Ziggie said, mimicking Oyster.

"Hey, you said Oyster's catchphrase." Jennifer said.

"I don't care. Straight outta of saying Oyster's catchphrase."

Jennifer looked at Alissa who was standing their all by herself, not talking to anyone. Alissa was looking down on the ground, and Jennifer felt sorry for her. "Hey, Alissa; how would you like to join us?"

Alissa looks up and smiles. She wasn't sure if Jennifer was being serious or if she was playing a prank on her. Girls have never been nice to Alissa, and she's never met a girl who was nice to her. Alissa points at herself.

'Yes, you. You should come along with us."

Ziggie smiles. "Yeah it would be fun if you came along with us. All of us should ditch work."

Evan smiles. 'So I get to come along with you?" He asked with excitement.

"NO!" Mary, Rozabella, Jennifer and Ziggie screamed at Evan.

"But you said, we all get to go along with you, Ziggie."

"I meant everyone but you, Hiss."

"My name is Evan, not Sheven!"

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you're voice, Kevin." Rozabella screamed. Rozabella grabs Evan and throws him up into the air. Evan was soaring in the air, and went far, away.

"Now that we've got that taken care of, we can go ride on the rollercoaster." Rozabella shrugged, not caring at all what she did to Evan.

"So, what do you say, Alissa? Do you want to skip work and go ride on the rollercoaster with us?" Jennifer asked.

Alissa nodded her head up. Which meant "yes." By going with them, this was Alissa's way of getting unbored.

"Yay! Come on girls! Let's go ride on the rollercoaster." Jennifer cheered.

All of the girls lift their right fist balled up into the air.

* * *

There were many people on the roller-coaster. Mary was sitting next to Rozabella, Ziggie was sitting next to her boyfriend Jason, and Jennifer was sitting down next to Alissa. Everyone on the roller -coasters had their seatbelts on, and where ready to go.

"Jay-zee I know you're afraid of heights, but calm down." Ziggie worried.

"I'm not afraid of heights, Ziggie, you're just making that up." Jason lied. He really was afraid of heights. "Now let's do this thing."

"Alissa, if we make it out here alive, I just want to let you know. That, I understand why you're shy. Meeting new people can be tough and it's hard to make conversations with new people."

Alissa smiled. She was really starting to warm up to Jennifer, who had been nice to her, but at the same time, she was still keeping her guard, because she knew that there was a chance that Jennifer was just pretending to be nice to her.

"Is everyone fastened up in their seatbelts?" Trent asked.

"Yes." Cleo said, sitting next to her was Elliot.

"Yeppers." Sam replied. The person who was sitting next to Sam was Bubbles.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Trent counted down as he pulls the lever.

* * *

The rollercoaster begins moving down. Alissa, Mary, Rozabella, Jennifer and Ziggie all scream as the rollercoaster went down. The rollercoaster goes up and stops in the middle of a loop, making them upside down.

Jason looks down and sees everyone at the carnival. He didn't like being up so high. "Get me off of this thing!" Jason screamed. The roller-coaster begins moving and does down fast.

Everyone who on the rollercoaster screamed.

The rollercoaster stopped and Jason was shaking like crazy. He hated riding the roller-coaster. "Are we done?"

"Yes."

'Good."

"Are you happy, because I know you're scared of heights and you where tots afraid of being up so high."

"Ziggie, you live in a delusional world. I am not afraid of heights."

"The more you lie to yourself Jason, the more you believe it."

"I'm not lying."

"Sure…you're not."

Alissa lifts up the heavy seatbelt and gets off of the rollercoaster. She was feeling dizzy and felt like she was throwing up. She needed to go find some crackers so she wouldn't have to puke.

Jennifer lifts up the seatbelt and walks over towards Alissa, to go check up on her. "Are you okay Alissa?"

Alissa ignored Jennifer and began walking away.

"Why are you trying to be friends with her?" Rozabella asked. Rozabella walks up to her, and walking by her was Cleo, Sam, Elliot and Mary.

"Yeah, she's weird. It's not normal to not talk." Cleo said.

"Cleo, she probably shy." Elliot assumed.

"So what, she's a teenager. She needs to get over that shyness and start interacting with people. She really needs to grow up." Cleo said.

"Why don't you guys shut up, and leave her alone. Everyone different and she different then us. So what if she doesn't talk. Not everyone has to interact with people. Every human is different and we need to respect that." Jennifer ranted on.

"Geesh, you're such a drama queen." The blonde headed girl Cleo replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She's not a drama queen, she's right." Sam said.

Cleo rolled her eyes and walk away. She didn't agree with them, and didn't want to stay around them. "Goodbye."

"She's so rude." Elliot commented.

"Now where did Alissa go?" Jennifer asked.

Alissa kept walking, holding her hand by her stomach. She had to throw up bad, but didn't want to do it. As she walks, she trips over a tiny pebble and falls into a Kangaskhan's pouch.

Kangaskhan jumps with Alissa in its pouch. The girl didn't know that the shy girl with blonde hair was inside of her pouch. Kangaskhan hops off.

* * *

All of the teenage employees except for Alissa, where walking down a street, that had blocked off to cars for the carnival. The employers where: Trent, Mario, Oyster, Hunter, Jennifer, Luna, Cassandra, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella, Elliot, Cleo, Sam, Brian, Jason, and Ziggie, along with new employers Evan, Shiro; who came late yesterday, Pheobe, who was supposed to start work yesterday, but she couldn't because she got lost on her way to Viridian City and Cassandra, who forgot she had a job anyway.

Jennifer looks around the area. She was trying to look for Alissa, wondering where she had gone, and what had happened to her. The seventeen year old girl, also had blonde hair just like Alissa.

In Shiro's hand was a pretzel. That he was eating.

"Charmander would really love this experience." Oyster commented. Oyster grabs Charmander's pokeball to let him out so it can get some fresh air. "Charmander, come on out." The pokeball opens up and Charmander is now released. Oyster puts the pokeball back to where he got it from.

"Mander." The pokemon smiled. Charmander stares at Shiro and looks at the pretzel that he had in his hand. Charmander's eyes turn into hearts and then turn back to normal. The fire type wanted some of the pretzel that Shiro was eating.

Oyster's Charmander was walking besides Oyster. Charmander points to Shiro's pretzel, and the fire type smiles.

"Do you want some of this pretzel, Charmander?" Shiro asked.

"Char!" The pokemon said.

"It'd be best if you gave Charmander some. My Charmander is addicted to food."

Charmander glared at its trainer. It didn't like what it trainer had to say about it, even though it was true. "Charmander! Cha-cha-char."

Shiro breaks off a piece of the pretzel and hands it to Charmander and the orange lizard grabs it and puts it in its mouth, and begins chewing on it. "Mander."

"Charmander, what do we say, when people give you things?"

"Char, char, char." It thanked Shiro.

"No need to say things." Shiro said.

"Do any of you know where Alissa is?" She asked all the workers who were standing next to eachother.

"I haven't seen her sense this morning." Mario replied to the worried seventeen year old girl.

"Same." Oyster said.

"I haven't seen her either." Everyone except for Jennifer, Mario and Oyster said.

Oyster looks at Evan, he wanted to know who he was, because he had never seen him before. Oyster also liked meeting new people, so he could analyze them, and study their behavior. "Who are you?" Oyster asked.

"My name is Evan."

"Nice to meet you Evan, my name is Oyster Veil."

Evan smiles. "You said my name right!"

Oyster raised up his left eye brow in confusion. "Okay…Why wouldn't I say you're name right?"

"Because a lot of people don't say my name right!"

"There is something really wrong with you. You need help."

"I don't need no help. People just need to stop saying my name wrong!"

"Stream, you really need you really need to be quiet. There are more important things going on. A girl is missing." Gaiban said as he holding Mary's hand as they were walking.

"Maybe we should look for her. " Pheobe suggested.

"Naw, Pheobe, maybe we should just forget about her; and ignore the fact that she got lost." Lyra sarcastically said, but she was a little serious as she didn't care that someone had got lost.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Pheobe frowned. "I got lost yesterday, and couldn't find my way to Viridian City, so that's why I wasn't at orientation. Getting lost is very common." Pheobe stated.

"Why should we have to look for her anyway? I really don't care about her." Cleo said.

"Cleo that's rude." Trent said. "Alissa, may not talk, but she's a human being and we should show her some respect."

"Yeah, what Trent said. How would you like it if, you were missing and someone didn't care?" Mary asked.

"I wouldn't care either. I should've known not be so stupid and not get myself lost." Cleo shrugged.

"That's really rude. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." Cassandra said.

"At least I remember that I signed up for a job, and didn't forget." Cleo responded rudely.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that I forgot."

"Yes it was, you need to have a better job a remember things."

"Don't talk to me." Cassandra replied as she folded her arms and turnt her head to the right.

"I really don't want to look for her. She's ugly and I really don't think that she's a normal and sane person. What type of person, doesn't talk. It's not normal. She must be mental and deserves to go to a mental hospital." Lyra ranted.

Oyster was flabbergasted by the things he was hearing coming out of Cleo and Lyra's mouth. They didn't know Alissa like he and Mario knew her, and didn't like the things that they were saying. "I'm tired of you guys saying these awful things about my friend Alissa. Once you get to know her, she's a nice person. You people really don't know anything about Alissa because you don't really know her." Oyster ranted on.

"Now, let's stop talking and go look for Alissa." Oyster continued.

"That's the spirit!" Mario agreed.

"Why don't we all split up?" Nate suggested.

"That's good idea, why don't we all do that." Oyster said.

All of the teenage employers all walk in different directions to go look for Alissa.

* * *

Kangaskhan hops and stops as it looks at a large apple tree on route twenty-three. Route twenty-three was connected between the Indigo Plateau and Viridian City. The route was flourished with beautiful lime green grass and tall tree that were stacked like tall buildings in a straight line. Kangaskhan was standing in an open filed on the route.

The pokemon with a pouch stares at the apples on the tree. The pokemon wanted to feed one of the apples to hers child, who was in her pouch; but little did the pokemon know was that her child was not who she thought it was.

Kangaskhan grabs an apple from the tree. "Khan." The pokemon called out for her child to come out of its pouch to eat some of the apple it picked.

Alissa pops out her head and looks up at the pokemon.

"Khan! Ka-ka!" The pokemon worried. Kangaskhan grabs Alissa and glares at her. She wanted to know where her child was. The mother pokemon was both angry and mad at Alissa. She was also worried about her child.

"Kang." She asked Alissa, asking her where her child was.

"Listen-listen Kangaskhan – I-I-I don't-don't know-know where-where your-you're child-child is-is-is. I fell into you're pouch by accident."

Kangaskhan didn't know rather or not if she should believe her story, but she decided to believe Alissa. Kangaskhan tears up, and starts to cry. She wanted to find her child. She missed him.

Alissa felt sorry, for the crying Pokemon. She had a sad look on her face, just like the crying pokemon. "Don't worry Kangaskhan, we'll find your child together."

* * *

Shiro walks down the street. He was looking for Alissa. He was still eating the pretzel from earlier.

"This pretzel is really good."

As he continues walking he sees a baby Kangaskhan. The baby had tears in it's eyes and looked very sad. He was confused as to what the baby was doing there alone. "Hey, Kangaskhan, what are you doing here? Baby Kangaskhan usually stay in their mothers pouches."

"Khan." The baby pokemon replied. The baby started crying. He lost his mother, and couldn't find her at all.

"D'aww don't worry. I'll help you find your mother for you."

"Khan." The pokemon was delighted to hear that.

Shiro picks up Kangaskhan and smiles at him, and he smiles back. "Do you want a piece of pretzel?" The boy asked.

"Khan."

Shiro breaks off a piece of the pretzel and gives it to Kangaskhan and he begins chewing on it.

"It's good huh?"

"Kanga."

Shiro laughs.

* * *

Alissa and Kangaskhan have left route twenty-three and where walking down the streets of the carnival looking for Kangaskhan's son. Kangaskhan turns its head left to look for her son. "Kanga." It called out.

Kangaskhan turns its head to the right. "Khan."

Alissa was helping Kangaskhan look for her son, but she couldn't talk at all. She looked left and right; but she couldn't see anything. She wanted to tell Kangaskhan this, but she couldn't.

Kangaskhan looks back at Alissa and notices that the girl hadn't been talking at all. The mother was worried about the human girl, who wasn't talking. The pokemon however, quickly figured it out, why she was stuttering and not talking and realized something. That Alissa was shy. The pokemon grabbed Alissa and puts her in her pouch. "Kanga." The pokemon said, letting Alissa know that she understood what was going on. The pokemon said as it begins hopping.

Oyster and Charmander where walking down the street and the two of them looked both way too see if they could see Alissa. "I wonder where she is."

"Cha."

Oyster stops as he looks to right and sees a Minun and Plusle licking a lollipop and puts together an idea. "I got it."

The boys runs up to Minun and Plusle and grabs the lollipops that they were licking. "I'll pay the two of you back – I need to borrow these." The boy runs off and so does his Charmander.

Minun and Plusle glared as they watched the boy and his pokemon run down the street.

Oyster continues running and stops as he sees Mario. All of the teenage employers walk up to Mario and Oyster. None of them couldn't find Alissa at all.

"None of us couldn't find her." Bubbles informed them.

"That's okay. I have an idea."

"What is your idea?"

"You need to let Oddish out."

"Why?"

"Remember that time when Charmander, Alissa and Pikachu got lost. You use sweet scent to have Alissa, smell it so she can find us."

Mario remembered what Oyster was talking about and grabbed Oddish's pokeball. "Oddish, use sweet scent." He said as the pokeball opened up and Oddish was released. He put Oddish's pokeball back where he got it from.

"Dish." The pokemon releases a sweet stench into the area.

Oyster begins waving the pink lollipops that he had in his hand, so the lollipops smell could mix in with the sweet scents smell.

Charmander smelled the scent and it loved it. "Charmander."

Kangaskhan continued hopping and smelt the scent, and so did Alissa. Alissa was familiar with the scent, and she also loved the scent of lollipops since she loved sweets.

The girl knew she had to talk to let the pokemon know about the scent. "Kangaskhan, you're going to have to follow the scent, to find my friends."

"Khan." The pokemon smiled as she was happy to see the girl break her shyness and finally talk to her. The pokemon begins hopping.

Alissa looks and smiles as she sees, Mario and Oyster, and the rest of the people who she worked with. Mario and Oyster both look and they see Alissa and the two of them smile.

"Alissa!" Mario and Oyster yelled as they run over towards the girl. Alissa gets up out of the pouch and runs over towards her friends.

Kangaskhan sees her son who was in Shiro's hand. The pokemon smiles.

The baby pokemon sees his mother and hops out of Shiro's hands and runs over towards his mother. The baby Pokémon jumps into the air and the mom grabs her son and embrace on a tender hug.

"We're glad to have you back Alissa." Mario stated.

Alissa smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Alissa nodded her head up. Giving a "yes."

"Oh Alissa, I have a lollipop for you." Oyster said as he hands the girl the lollipop and she grabs it.

She smiles as a way to say "Thank you." to him; and he realizes this.

Charmander stares at the lollipop that was in Oyster's hand. "Char." The fire type begged.

"Do you want this lollipop Charmander?" Oyster asked.

"Mander."

Oyster hands Charmander the lollipop and Charmander beings linking the strawberry flavored lollipop. The fire type loved the flavor.

Jennifer runs up to Alissa and hugs her. Tears where running down Jennifer's face. She was really sad that Alissa had been missing and was excited that she was found. "I miss you so much."

Alissa smiles. She wanted to communicate with Jennifer verbally and she found a way in which she could do it. "Thank you for being so nice to me." Alissa whispered in Jennifer's ear.

Jennifer pulls back from Alissa and smiles. "You're welcome."

"Khan" the Pokémon said thanking the trainers as she and her Pokémon waved goodbye.

"You're welcome Kangaskhan, goodbye!" Oyster said as he waved goodbye. Everyone except for Cleo and Lyra waved goodbye. They put their hands down.

Giovanni and Aras walks up to the group of teenagers. Giovanni hand some very important news to tell them. "Listen up everyone. Tomorrow is the carnivals Evolution Day, which will have and showcase many different types of evolutions. Remember to stay on task and don't lose focus because you can get fired at this job." Giovanni warned. The man walks away.

"Wait for me!" Aras who was left behind said as he ran up towards his boss.

"Why didn't he just walk up with him as he left? Gosh he doesn't know anything." Oyster said.

"That makes no sense." Luna called out.

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly he knows stuff - When you say that you make no sense."

"Oh Luna you don't know anything." Oyster said as he began laughing.

"I'm excited for tomorrow." Evan explained.

"Well, London. Everyone is." Sam said.

"My name is Evan. Evan. I'm tired of everyone not calling me by my name!' Evan yelled.

"Oh be quiet Memph." Nate said.

Everyone but Evan and Alissa laugh. Evan was angry and furious that people were saying his name wrong.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank all the creators of their characters for submitting and/or allowing me to use their characters in this story. Thank you.

 **Update – September 17, 2015:** Dean's has been removed from the story. Some changes were made in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –** **Stay on Task and Don't Lose Focus! Because You Can Get Fired at This Job!**

Minun and Plusle peak from a corner and look at the teenage employers as they were walking down the street. The two Pokémon didn't like how Oyster came and took their lollipops and the two of them where out to get revenge.

"Min."

"Plusle."

Both Pokémon grinned, biting the bottom of their lips. The Pokémon get on all fours and they crawl away.

The teenage employers where walking down the street. The carnival was still going on strong, and today was actually the busiest day at the carnival – because of the evolution festival. The evolution festival was a festival that showcased all the many different kinds of evolutions. Many trainers from around the region of Kanto gather her today just so they can see evolutions or have their Pokémon evolve, because the festival was also selling a ton of evolution items so trainers can buy.

Everyone since one of the employers except for Oyster and Evan. Oyster was busy, and Evan had quit because everyone was getting his name wrong and didn't know if he wanted to come to work today or not.

Alissa turns her head and sees a girl holding a whipped dream in her hand. Floating, in the air; next to the girl, was her Swrillx. Alissa had a smile on her face, as she continued walking and stared at the girl.

"I'm going to place this on your head Swrillx, is that okay?" The girl said. She had pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink jacket, with brown boots that where tucked inside of blue jean pants.

"Swrillx." The Pokémon replied, giving of a yes.

The girl places the whipped dream on her Pokémon head. Swrillx's body turns blue and with three blue lights circling around it. Swrillx begins morphing into Slurpuff, causing the light to disappear. The Pokémon had successfully evolved.

Slurpuff falls and its trainer catches it. The trainer smiles. "You evolved into Slurpuff."

"Puff." The newly evolved Pokémon said as it licks its trainer.

"You see there are some Pokémon like Swrillx that evolve by holding an item." Mario explained to the gang.

"That's fascinating!" Jennifer said.

"Slowpoke, I know it's going to hurt, but I need Shellder to bite your tail." A trainer said to his Slowpoke. The boy had bushy brown hair and was wearing a light blue zipper jacket with black shorts and brown flip flops.

"Poke." The Pokémon replied, giving it's trainer a yes. Granting its trainer the permission to have his Shellder bite its tail.

"Thank you Slowpoke. Now Shellder bite Slowpoke's tail."

Shellder bites the end of Slowpoke's white tail. Slowpoke's body began to glow blue and with three blue lights going around it in circles. The pink Pokémon begins changing its form and evolves into Slowpoke. The light disappears.

"Slowpoke evolves into Shellder by having a Shellder being attached to its tail." Sam informed. Sam was a water type Pokémon trainer and he knew a lot about what types.

"That's weird. Shellder basically does all the work, while Slowpoke does nothing." Ziggie commented.

"You're one to talk, you had me do all the work, when you girls decided to go skip and go on the rollercoaster." Jason replied to Ziggie.

"But at least you got to have fun afterwards." Ziggie said, trying to soften him up.

"That's true." He replied.

"When you guys skipped, who came up with the plan?" Hunter asked.

"Me, Ziggie and Lyra." Jennifer confirmed.

"Pancham, Umbreon – I choose you!" A girl called out. The girl throws the pokeballs into the air and the Pokémon where released from their balls.

"Umbre. Umbreon!" The dark type cheered.

"Cham, cha, cham." The Pokémon cheered too.

Pancham's body becomes surrounded in a blue light with many streaks of blue surrounding it. The Pokémon evolves into Pangoro and the light disappears.

"Goro!" The newly evolved Pokémon yelled.

"Pancham evolves by having another dark type Pokémon being on you're team." Luna informed the gang, letting them know this piece of information.

"Seeing all these types of evolutions, is making me want to have one of my Pokémon evolve!" Hunter shouted.

"Pokémon evolution is such a wonderful thing. It shouldn't be used by amateurs." Aras commented.

"But if someone's Pokémon evolves. Doesn't that mean that the trainer is not an amateur?" Luna sarcastically said.

Aras didn't know how to respond to Luna's comment. What she was saying was technically right. "Well…uh…"

"See you can't even reply because you know I'm right."

"Hey everyone!" Oyster greeted, waving his right arm, running with him was Evan.

Everyone turns to look at him and they all smile, except for Cleo, Lyra, and Luna. They all stop walking.

Oyster was running towards the group of teenage employers. Oyster was busy, training for his gym match that he almost forgot about the time. Oyster stops as he catches up towards the group. "Sorry, I'm late – I was training for my gym battle."

"Which gym are you challenging?" Nate asked. He was curious to see what gym Oyster was asking because he wanted to give the boy pointers.

"The Pewter City gym."

Nate had a few things tell Oyster, about the gym. That would probably hurt him. "You may be in trouble."

"Why would I be in trouble?"

"The only Pokémon you have on you is a Charmander. Fire is weak against rock. How are you going to beat Brock?"

"You see Nate, type disadvantages don't mean a thing. Any Pokémon can beat any Pokémon. Gosh, you don't know anything."

"I was trying to help you and give you advice. Besides the Pewter City gym is also looking for new gym leaders, so the gym leader you face, may not be the gym leader I battled." The boy shouted at the boy his age.

"Why are they looking for new gym leaders?" Oyster asked.

"Because the last gym leader quit. The gym leader I battled against used a Carbink and a Geodude."

"The gym leader I faced at the Pewter City Gym used a Sudowoodo, Lairon and a Corsola." Ziggie explained.

"That's a powerful team. I wonder who and what the gym leader and Pokémon they're going to use respectively against me." Oyster wondered. "But the thing I'm really excited about is seeing some evolution."

"You've never seen an evolution before?" Evan asked.

"Obviously not, Evan." Oyster laughed. "Wow Evan, you don't know anything. I've never met someone so uneducated like you." Oyster said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up, no one asked you." Evan screamed.

"Ron, can you give me that towel." Cleo said.

"My name is Evan and not Kevin!" Evan shouted. "And what did you need a towel for anyway?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to hear you say that."

"We just saw some evolutions." Ziggie said interrupting their conversation.

"Aww, I miss it." The disappointed boy frowned. "But at least this an all-day event so I'm sure, I'll see some."

"Attention employees, I need everyone to report to the center of the pokeballs know." Giovanni announced over the intercom loud speaker.

"I wonder what he wants." Aras pondered.

All of the teenage employees walk to the center of the pokeballs. The all stood in a line. They all noticed that Giovanni had a pretty serious look on his face.

Ziggie wondered why he had a curious look on his face. "Straight outta seriousness. Seriously, why does this man always have a serious look on his face?"

"Today you guys; you will be working pretty hard – because of the evolution festival. However, there is one thing you guys need to know, so I need all of you guys to take the stations. However, I need someone to do something really important for me." Giovanni went on and on.

"I'll do it." Oyster said raising his hand.

"I need you to mop, inside the roller rink. So that means you won't get to see any evolutions today."

Oyster began to cry. "But I really wanted to see an evolution. Oh, my, my, why must I open my big mouth all of the time." He whined. The boy stops crying.

"Trent, Mario and Alissa, you guys will be selling evolution stones at the evolution booth. Jason and Ziggie, you two will be selling plushies. Brian, Lyra, Jennifer, Hunter, Sam, Elliot, Evan and Cleo, you guys will be working at various food releated stands, Mario, Phoebe, Shiro, Cassandra, Luna, Cassandra, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella and Brian you guys will be operating the rides. Aras, you be a tour guide for the day." Giovanni explained to the workers.

"Right Mr. Giovanni." All of the employees replied.

"Now get to work."

Minun and Plusle peak from behind an ally. The Pokémon glare at the trainers. They've finally thought of their plan to get back at Oyster, and where to do it.

* * *

Mario, Alissa and Trent are in a concessions stand. The stand was made out of wood. Behind them where all of the stones needed for evolution. The stones where on shelves with a white card with their name on it in the front.

Minun and Plusle close craw on the sign which had a fire stones on it and it said "evolutions" in red paint. Minun and Plusle crawl down and peak their heads and see the three seventeen year olds. In Plusle's hand was cream cheese pie.

"Alissa, and Trent; I'll be right back."

"Mario, where are you going? And why are you leaving me and Alissa here?"

"Relax, the two of you – I need to drink some water because my mouth is one fire from the hot food that I ate." Mario said. "And I really need water bad." Mario closes his eyes. He had hoped that by closing his eyes and by counting, so he wouldn't think about his mouth suffering the side effects of eating spicy food. "1, 2, 3, 4."

Alissa and Trent their heads and look at each-other. They were really confused as to what Mario was doing.

Plusle throws the pie and it hits Mario in the face. The pie slides down and falls onto the ground. Mario's whole entire face was covered in cream.

Alissa and Trent stand there and are confused as to what is going on.

Mario opens up his eyes, and the boy was really angry at the two. He thought that the two of them where the ones who threw the pie at his face. "I see what the two of you are doing. Trying to throw the pie in my face, because I need to leave for a few seconds just so I can use the rest room. I thought that we were friends." Mario accused.

Alissa wanted to say something but she couldn't because she was too shy.

Trent didn't appreciate the way he was blaming him and the girl. "Mario, don't yell at us like that. Me and Ailssa did nothing."

"Then who threw that pie in my face?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying. It had to be the two of you or one of you. Since Alissa would never do something like that, it had to be you Trent!" He continued to blame.

"It wasn't me, and it wasn't me either. The pie just came out of nowhere."

"Trent, pies don't just come out of nowhere."

"Yes it did, and you know what. I and Alissa don't have time for this." Trent turns his head and looks at Alissa. "Come on Alissa, let's go."

Trent was wearing a black suit that was button up all the way. In the center of the suit was a red bow tie and in order to complete the suit he wore black dress pants that matched the suit with black dress shoes that gave off a silver shine. On the back of him was a black backpack.

Alissa follows Trent and the two begin walking away from Mario.

"Where are you guys going? I need someone to stay here! My mouth is one fire."

"That's your fault. You never should've ate spicy food."

Mario pants. Trying to use the air to cool down his mouth. "Whatever, Trent."

Alissa and Trent continue to walk away. Both of them where smiling.

The blonde hair girl felt ashamed that she couldn't say anything to the ginger hair boy. She stood there in quiet as she continued to walk alongside him.

"You know, Alissa. I don't have a problem with you always staying quiet. It's pretty obvious that you're shy, and it annoys me when people give you a hard time about it."

Alissa smiled. Not only was Jennifer the only person who was nice to her besides Mario, Ziggie, Oyster and her family. But here was Trent, also being nice to her. The girl was amazed that their where so many nice people who worked here at the carnival.

There was something about Trent that made her weird inside. She didn't know why, but there was something there. The girl felt like she could open up to him, and she didn't know why that was. Alissa look at Trent and blushed with embarrassment. She didn't know what to say to say to him either. "Th-th-thank you." Alissa stuttered.

Trent smiled, he could tell that Alissa hasn't changed at all. "Aww that's cute." Trent flirted.

"C-cute?" She asked as she blushed ever harder than before. Her face turning red. None has ever called the girl cute before in the way that Trent said it. The way Trent said it made her feel special.

Trent nodded his head yes. "Yeah it's cute. Don't you think so" Trent revealed.

Alissa blushed really hard even more.

"I-I-I d-did-didnt k-know" She stuttered. "B-but why-do-do-do-do-y-you ask?"

She was now really confused, as to why this boy was being nice to her and why he was calling her cute. She felt weird and didn't know why he was doing all of this. Not only that but she was feeling weird inside and she had never felt this type of way before about anyone. Not even Oyster or Mario and they were her friends.

Trent laughed. "You must have never had someone call you cute before." Trent assumed. "It was nice running off, but why don't we go back and work." Trent said as he turned around.

Alissa didn't want to go back to work. She was bored of working. She was actually relieved that Ziggie and Jennifer asked her to go with them to go ride on a rollercoaster, because she was bored at work yesterday. Alissa gave a fearful look, not wanting to go back to work because of the boredom. "W-wait!" She called out to Trent as she ran over to Trent and hugged him. "I do-do-do-don't want to go back to work, yet. P-please d-don't l-leave. Maybe-maybe-maybe-we can just-just hang out." She begged as she hugged his him

"Why? Trent asked confused.

Alissa looked down, not wanting to tell him.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't-don't-don't-don't know-know-know why, I just-want too." She began quietly but just thinking about it made her want to cry. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she hugged him. "I don't-don't wanna-go-back to work, right know. I just want to spend time with you."

Trent looked down at Alissa and could tell that she really wanted to spend the day with him. He smiled, as he wanted to spend the day with her too. "I would love to spend the day with you." Trent reminded as he blushed.

She smiled even more. "Yay!" She squealed.

* * *

Oyster looks at a puddle of apricorn juice spilling. It was a big circular puddle and was pinkish. Oyster was disgusted by the fact that someone would leave this mess behind and not clean it up. He stared down at the liquid with disgust. "This is gross."

The boy grabs the mop handle and begins mopping up the juice. The juice soaks up in the mop. Oyster looks up and sees a girl looking at a boy looking at his Poliwhril with a King's Rock in his hand.

Oyster noticed what the trainer was going to do, and was excited – because that meant he got to see what he really wanted to see. When a Poliwhril holds a King's Rock they evolve into Politoad. Politoad was one of his favorite Pokémon and he was excited to see it, that wasn't the only reason he was excited – but he was also excited because he really wanted to see a Pokémon evolution. Seeing this Pokémon evolve into one of his favorite Pokémon would make him really happy.

"Eeeh!" Oyster squealed with excitement. "I'm going to see an evolution, and on top of that, I get to see Politoad. One of my faves."

The trainer places the King's Rock on Politoad's head. A group of people of all different types of ages surround the boy and his Pokémon. The crowd was so big that Oyster couldn't see anything at all.

Oyster gets angry. He wanted to see an evolution, but he couldn't because of those people. "Why does this keep happening to me?" Oyster shouts.

Minun and Plusle stand behind Oyster and they laugh quietly, so Oyster wouldn't hear them. Plusle was holding a cup in her hand with apicorn juice. She pours some juice on the ground, making an even bigger mess then before.

Bubbles walks by and sees Minun and Plusle spilling the drink.

She drops the cup and Minun and Plusle run away.

Bubbles runs away so the two pokemon won't see him.

Oyster slips and falls onto the ground. The fell hurt pretty badly.

The group of people leave and the newly evolved Politoad is clapping his hands as the trainer smiles.

"Poli." The water typed cheered.

"Let's make great memories together Politoad."

"Politoad." Politoad hugs its trainer and he hugs his Politoad back,

"Now you're just rubbing it in my face, that you're Politoad evolved!" Oyster mumbled.

* * *

Hunter and Jennifer are standing behind a concession stand. The concession stand was filled with pokemon plushies. The plushies where of Charmander, Bulbasaur Squirtle, Pikachu, Eevee, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Piplup, Turtwig, Chimchar, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin. There were three of each in each row and nine of plushies behind them respectively.

Hunter and Jennifer where looking at eachother. Hunter was playing with Jennifer's long blonde hair and smiling as he stared at her. "I like you're hair."

Jennifer blushed. "Thank you." She responded.

The two both look into eachother eyes and they lean in closer towards eachother.

Plusle and Minun both walk up to Jennifer and Hunter. In Minun's hand was a fire exchanger. He holds down the handle and white foam sprays on Jennifer and Hunter.

Bubbles walks by and sees Minun and Plusle. The boy runs away.

Minun and Plusle drop the fire exchanger and run away.

Hunter and Jennifer's faces and hair where covered in foam.

* * *

Alissa and Trent stop as they stand in front of a vending machine. Minun and Plusle stand ontop of the vending machine with a bucket of water. The two pokemon glare at the two trainers.

"Being a magician, I've experienced a lot of things."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-lot o-f-of- thi-th-things?" Alissa asked.

"Yeah, I've seen tons of things at circuses."

"Circus?"

"Yep, I work at circus and preform magic shows for people. My dream is to enter the Indigo League competition."

"How-how-how-how-how-how many badges do you have?" The blonde hair girl asked.

"I have three of them. The only reasons I'm taking a break is because I've been really hungry and had no money."

"That's terri-terrible to hear. We've been without money too and that's-that-that's why we're here."

Bubbles sees Minun and Plusle, as he stops and watches them.

Minun and Plusle both of the buckets and the buckets fall on both Trent and Alissa. The two pokemon run away, Bubbles did the same thing.

Both Alissa and Trent we're now soaking wet, with water being everywhere.

Alissa who was crying ran over towards Trent and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Who-who-who-who-who-who-who would do this?" Alissa asked as tears where running down her face.

Trent stood there in shock. He grabbed the bucket that was on Alissa and threw it. He did the same thing with the bucket that was on him also.

Alissa quivers because she was cold. The water that was dumped on them was super cold.

Trent sighs. He wanted to do something about it and get revenge on the person who poured those buckets on him and Alissa. He looked at Alissa and noticed that she was crying. "Hey Alissa are you okay?" Trent asked as he turned his head and looked at the blonde hair girl.

Alissa could sense that Trent was angry. She didn't' want Trent to do something that he was later regret. So she knew that he needed to let it go. Although, she was angry too, she also knew that it would be better for her to forgive and forget. "No I'm not Trent. But-but-but let-let's forgive and forget. There's no reason to be angry."

"But Alissa…"

"Trent, it's just better to forgive and forget."

"Well, okay. I just want to protect you…"

"I-I'm fine-fine Trent. I can protect myself."

Aras looks at Alissa and Trent and sees that there not working. Aras reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pink new modeled Pokegear. The boy begins typing Giovanni's number, and Giovanni appears on the screen. "Giovanni, some of the workers, aren't working at all."

"Oh really?"

* * *

Giovanni is walking down the street with a black cane in his hand.

Minun and Plusle throw a ball down the street.

Bubbles looks at Minun and Plusle and glares at the two pokemon.

Giovanni steps on the ball and trips and falls. The man angry, he wanted to know who was responsible for this. "Every single employee who works her, report to the Pokeball now!" He screamed. It was so loud that everyone in the carnival could hear him.

All of the employees stood there on the pokeball and all stared at Giovanni who had a very angry look on his face.

"Today, I fell on a ball and I've heard reports from Aras, that some of you weren't working at all. In order for me to have fell on a ball, someone had to have threw the ball on the ground so I can tip on it; and I have a feeling that it was one or some of you. Now which one of you was it?" Giovanni asked. "All of you are being bought into questioning and I may or may not go easy on you."

They all started to stare at eachother. Bubbles started to shake really badly as sweat was running down his face. The boy knew who had done it, but he didn't want to reveal who it was.

Cleo looked at Rozabella. She had some suspicions that maybe it was her, do to her love of Ghost type pokemon. "I think it was Rozabella." She blamed the dark haired girl.

"Why me?"

"Because you like ghost type pokemon. Ghost type pokemon are notoriously known for pulling pranks."

Rozabella didn't like being stereotyped and she didn't want to let this assumption go. She hated being constantly judged by people for liking ghost type pokemon. The girl has had enough of it.

"Just because people make up rumors about people, doesn't mean it's true. I won't sit here and let you accuse me, of doing such things."

"I agree with Cleo, I think its Rozabella too." Jason said.

"It has to be Rozabella, only ghost type trainers would do such a thing." Ziggie assumed.

"Yep, I think it was Rozabella." All the employees - except Bubbles said, even shy Alissa who mumbled it.

Every single employee had just judged Rozabella and she was shocked that they would do that. She thought they were friends, but she began to guess that maybe she guessed wrong.

Bubbles continued shaking. He couldn't handle this secret any more. 'I know who was pulling the pranks, but I can't say." He blurted out.

Everyone stood there in shock of the revaluations.

"Why can't you say?" Rozabella asked.

"Because-"

All of the lights in the carnival turn off.

"It must be one of you." Giovanni blamed. "All of you have access to the lights."

Bubbles didn't like how Giovanni was blaming his coworkers, so he knew he had to tell the truth so none of them would get in trouble. "It was a Minun and Plusle." The boy revealed.

"A Minun and Plusle?" Nate asked. Nate reaches into his pocket and pulls out his newly modeled red Kanto Pokedex. The pokedex opens up and he begins typing up Minun's name and the Pokedex shows a picture of Minun.

"Minun loves to cheer it's teammate on during battle. If it's sees that its friends are losing in a battle; Minun's body lets out more sparks." The pokemon informed a very robotic voice.

Nate types in Plusle's name and a picture of Plusle pops up. "Plusle wears pomp poms made of its own electricity whenever it cheers. When it is cheering on its partner, Plusle enjoys it."

Nate closes the pokedex and places it back from where he got it.

Oyster turns his head and sees Minun and Plusle peaking from a corner laughing. "Why don't we pull a trick on Plusle and Minun?"

"A trick?"

"Yeah, I have a plan."

The sun was setting and Oyster places two blue poffins in the center of the giant pokeball that was pained on the ground. "Mmh, these's Poffins smell really good. Any wild pokemon, that wants some can come and gets some." Standing next to Oyster was his Charmander. The boy hands his Charmander a poffin, and Charmander swallows the whole entire poffin.

"Is it good Charmander?"

"Char." The pokemon cried as it begins chewing on the food.

Minun and Plusle peak out of a corner and stare at the poffins. "Min, min."

"Plusle."

"Min, min, nun, nun."

Minun and Plusle crawl over towards the poffins.

"Do the two of you want some poffins?"

"Nun, nun."

"Sle, sle."

"We'll-come out now Jason."

Jason and his Eevee run up towards the Minun and Plusle.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball."

"Vee." The normal type pokemon opens its mouth. A shadowy purple and black ball forms in-front of its mouth.

"Charmander, use Scratch."

"Ma-mander." Charmander right claw enlarges and becomes surrounded in a white light.

Charmander dashes towards Minun and Plusle as the Shadow Ball flies towards the duo pokemon. Minun and Plusle leap into the air, dodging the attacks. Both Minun and Plusle soar towards Jason's Eevee and tackle it.

Charmander's claws turn back to normal and the white light disappear.

"Eevee!" The pokemon cried in pain.

"Eevee, no!" Jason called out.

Eevee hits the stone concession stand nearby and a Thunderstone falls on Eevee and Eevee rolls around and falls on it. Eevee's body glows light blue, and so does the stone. Eevee's body begins changing and morphing. The normal type pokemon was beginning to evolve.

Oyster smiles and his eyes turn into hearts. The boy was finally getting what he wanted. "My first live evolution! This is so amazing."

The pokemon that was in the middle of evolving stands up and the light disappears. Eevee had now evolved into Jolteon. "Jolt." The pokemon growled.

"Jolteon, how cool." The boy grabs his blue Unova pokedex. The pokedex lifts up and scans Jolteon, with a picture of the pokemon appearing.

"Despite, being an electric type – Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity." The pokemon informed. Jason stares at the pokedex and sees that Jolteon had learned some new moves. The pokedex closes and Jason puts the pokedex up.

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt."

"Teon." The newly evolved pokemon that was now an electric type, body becomes surround in electricity. The electricity hovers over towards Minun and Plusle and shocks them.

Minun and Plusle are shocked and fall onto the ground as the electricity disappears. The two pokemon where now too weak to battle, as their eyes turn into xs.

Oyster stares at the Minun and Plusle and begins to recognize who they were. He remembered who they were and began to felt guilty about what he had done and understand what they were doing.

Oyster walks over towards Minun and Plusle and grabs the two poffins. "I'm sorry for taking you're lollipops."

The xs disappear and the two pokemon get up and stare at the trainer.

"Thank you Jolteon."

"Jolt."

"And it's cool that you've evolved."

"On-on-jolt."

Jason grabs Jolteon pokeball and Jolteon is returned back inside of its pokeball. Jason puts the pokeball right where he got it.

"You two can have these poffins as a way of me paying you back. I did promise you, that I would pay the two of you back."

Minun and Plusle looked at eachother. Both of them wondering if they should forgive the trainer. They realize that he did do what he promised and the two smile. They both take the poffins.

"Plusle."

"Min."

"You're welcome."

Minun and Plusle begin chewing on the poffins.

Alissa and the rest of the employers walk up towards, Alissa smiles and her eyes turn into bright yellow stars. She was amazed by how cute the electric type pokemon where, and she knew she just had to catch it. She pulls out two pokeballs and taps the center buttons.

She threw the pokeballs. The pokeball flies over towards Minun and Plusle and hits both of them on their heads. The pokeball backs up and opens up and both of the electric type's bodies are sucked up a red light and they go inside the respective pokeball. The balls closes and they both fall onto the ground and begin shaking.

The middle of the pokeball had a red light that suddenly appeared and began shaking.

The girl balls up and her, staring at the pokeball that was still shaking, and the red light disappears. The ball stops shaking, which causes Alissa to smile, because she thinks that she's caught it.

The ball hops into the air and opens up, and Minun and Plusle are released in a white flash, that disappears to reveal the pokemon. Alissa was not successful in capturing them, and she sighed in disappointment because of it. The pokeballs fly over towards Alissa and she grabs it, press the small button to make it small again and places it back where she got it.

"Minun!"

"Plus!"

The Pokémon where angry that the blonde headed girl tried to catch them. Minun and Plusle leap into the air, and their bodies become surrounded by yellow electricity. The yellow electricity hovers towards Alissa and shocks her.

The electricity disappears and her eyes turn into swirls. "Ouch..." The girl in pain said. Alissa eyes turn back to normal.

Minun and Plusle wave goodbye, and run away.

"Bye, Minun and Plusle." Oyster said waving goodbye to the two Pokémon.

Oyster turns his and looks at his co-workers and smiles. He was amazed by the fact that he had been working here for five days and only had two more days before the last day of work. He sighed. "Only three more days until the end." He said.

"Three more days untill I get no longer hang out with yall." Rozabella shrugged.

"Whats up with you?" Elliot asked.

"I don't like the fact that you people stereotyped me and I won't let it go. I will get revenge, and you won't see it can't comming." Rozabella said as she walks away. The dark hair girl grins as she began plotting her revenge.

"She's just bluffing. I doubt she'll do anything." Oyster said as he didn't believe anything Rozabella was saying.

"Guess what Oyster, Hunter, Brian, Sam, Rozabella and Gaiban pulled a prank on you!" Sam revealed. "And it got really out of hand."

"What? When?"

"Joking." Sam said.

All of the remaining employees laugh.

* * *

 **Update – September 17, 2015** : Dean's character has been removed. A few changes were also made in this chapter.


	7. Scenes From Upcoming Events 2

Mario as his eyes turn into pink hearts.

* * *

Murkrow flies by Oyster.

* * *

Alissa blushes.

* * *

Mario trips and falls onto the ground.

* * *

Onix and Charmander's attacks collide.

* * *

Oyster and Charmander stare at the egg. The egg begins to glow with a yellowish color.

* * *

Alissa, Mario and Oyster ran as Heracross chase them. Heracross horn glows white.

* * *

Glameow slashes the tree with its claw that had a purple and black shadow over it.

* * *

Brock cries. Streams of tears where coming out of his eyes, causing little puddles of water to form.

* * *

Glameow scratches the pink ball of yawn.

* * *

Looker takes out his id.

* * *

Dolphan rolls towards the Goldbat.

* * *

Alissa and Mario turn their heads and glare at eachother. They both held on to the carrots that we're in their hands tightly.

* * *

Mario, Alissa, Oyster and Brock slide down the pile of trash with the pink colored snowboards.

* * *

Grimer throws a piece of paper.

* * *

Professor Oak, Alissa, Mario and Oyster jaws drop open.

* * *

Togepi's body glows light blue.

* * *

Professor Oak, Alissa, Mario and Oyster, Togepi and Togekiss run from Onix.

* * *

Sheldon smiles at Craindos.

* * *

Professor Oak, Alissa, Mario and Oyster looked out the window of the space ship.

* * *

Professor Oak and Cleffa jump.

* * *

Professor Oak picks up Sheldon.

* * *

 **A/N:** More scenes from upcoming chapters.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Workers Deserve a Day Off! So You Workers Get One – But at Night Beware of The Dangerous Pokétronics!**

"I'm going to get you Alissa!" A Combusken Pokétronic screamed at the girl. The Pokétronic had very sharp and pointy silver teeth with a body of a Combusken but it was robotic and not real. But the Pokétronic looked very real.

Alissa opens her eyes and jumps up. "Tre-Tre-Trent save me!" Alissa yelled. She had a nightmare and it terrified her. The story which Cleo told scared her so much, that can't stop dreaming about Pokétronics trying to get her. She wished Trent was there to help her out.

Oyster and Mario open their eyes and spin up and look at Alissa. The two boys didn't like how she woke them up – however, the boys thought about it some more and finally came to a decision; they could tell that the girl was extremely scared

"Don't worry, Alissa – everything is fine." Mario shrugged his arms. He was afraid of the story that Cleo told them, but he wasn't thinking about it all the time, like Alissa was.

Alissa pouted. She didn't think she could get over the nightmare. She was afraid. She looked at Oyster and Mario. Suddenly there faces changes and they turn into a Braxien and an Ursaring, Mario had a Braxien face and Oyster has a Ursaring face. "Nighty-night Alissa!" both of the Pokétronics screeched.

Alissa stood up and started breathing heavily, with buckets of sweat was dripping down her face. The girl was panting hard, and even Mario and Oyster could hear it. The two boys get up and look at Alissa, who was breathing pretty heavy. The girl opens up her eyes and looks at her two friends, but quickly closes her eyes.

She didn't know if she was still dreaming or if she was still in her nightmare. The girl closes her eyes, thinking that she was still in her dream. The two boy's continue to look at her. Worried about her, the two boys get up – and they could tell that something was wrong with her. She wasn't the only one worried as they were also scared too, and they both couldn't sleep and as a result woke up pretty quickly.

"You must've had a nightmare huh?" Oyster assumed.

The girl didn't respond; her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to admit it because she didn't want them to see her as a wimp. Another reason as to why she didn't say anything is because she didn't want to open her eyes and see two Pokétronics threating her. Worried as to why the girl didn't respond – The boy in the top hat looked down at the girl and realized that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to help the girl out, all he knew is she had fainted while they were still falling from the cliff. He didn't know how to help her nor why she fainted.

Alissa's eyes slowly opened, and sees that two boys still had their faces, as her eyes slowly opened everything looked blurry to her. The girls starts shaking. She realized that she was in real life and no longer in her nightmare. The girl was scared and not only that her leg began to hurt and she also began shaking; and as the girl began to shake; the boys could see her shaking violently and they looked at her.

Oyster and Mario get out of their beds and walk over towards the very frightened girl. "What's wrong with you Alissa?" Oyster asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-"The girl was so frightened that she couldn't even talk. Her shaking was somehow getting even worse.

"Come on Alissa, talk to us." Mario said.

"I can't stop having nightmares." The girl letted out. Her shaking somehow got even worse.

"Same." Mario said.

"Me too. Those stories that Cleo told us, are really haunting me." Oyster revealed.

Alissa began thinking about. She already had suspicious about Giovanni and her suspicions are getting even more worried now after hearing about the dangerous Pokétronics. "I think Giovanni tries to get rid of his workers." She theorized.

Mario and Oyster turn their heads and laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything you just said." Oyster replied.

"How is it funny?"

"Why would Giovanni try get rid of his workers?"

"He doesn't do it himself. He uses the Pokétronics to do it."

Mario rolls his eyes. The story that Alissa was telling, he didn't believe any of it, and thought that she was out of her mind for thinking something like that. "Come on Alissa, that's silly – even for you."

"I think it's true. I have proof."

"What proof?" Both boys asked.

"My proof is that he said that he had business to take care of. That means that he is working on the Pokétronics so they can come and get us, get rid of us."

"Alissa, you've been reading too many Fairy Tales, and watching too many television shows." Mario said as he sat on the bed. "You need to learn how to separate fiction and reality, because they are two different things."

"I know how to separate them, and in real life there are people who try to get rid of people."

"Those people who try to get rid of other people, aren't people. They're mentally unstable monsters." Oyster informed the girl to let her know.

"Of course a psychologist would say something like that. It figures." Mario shrugged his arms.

Mario, Alissa and Oyster's bodies becomes outlined in a light blue light. The three of them hover over towards the door.

"Wh-wha-wha-what's going on?" Alissa asked in fear.

Someone knocks on the door. The knock was pretty loud. The trio turns their head and looks at the door.

"Who is it?" Oyster asked.

 **One Hour Earlier**

Minun and Plusle wave goodbye, and run away.

"Bye, Minun and Plusle." Oyster said waving goodbye to the two Pokémon.

Oyster turns his and looks at his co-workers and smiles. He was amazed by the fact that he had been working here for five days and only had two more days before the last day of work. He sighed. "Only three more days until the end." He said.

"Three more days untill I get no longer hang out with yall." Rozabella shrugged.

"Whats up with you?" Elliot asked.

"I don't like the fact that you people stereotyped me and I won't let it go. I will get revenge, and you won't see it can't comming." Rozabella said as she walks away. The dark hair girl grins as she began plotting her revenge.

"She's just bluffing. I doubt she'll do anything." Oyster said as he didn't believe anything Rozabella was saying.

"Guess what Oyster, Hunter, Brian, Sam, Rozabella and Gaiban pulled a prank on you!" Sam revealed. "And it got really out of hand."

"What? When?"

"Joking." Sam said.

All of the remaining employees sun was setting, and the skies were clear of clouds. The teenage employees all stood there. The winds where cold, and blowing throughout the area. Everyone one of the teenage employees where their except for Rozabella who had left the group, because she didn't like how they stereotyped her, so she didn't want to be around them.

Giovanni walks up to the ground of teenagers with a smile on his face. "You workers deserve a day off. So you're getting one."

All of the employees smile and they begin cheering.

"Woo!" Cleo cheered.

"Yay!" Elliot shouted.

"About time!" Luna said with excitement.

"But there's something you need to know."

"What is it, Giovanni?" Pheobe asked.

"Beware of the Pokétronics at the fun house. There have been numerous reports from past workers that at night, they like to come alive." Giovanni informed them. "If you hear anything. Don't bother me, because you'll are on your own." He said as he turned around and walked away, with a grin on his face. "I also have very important business to take care of." 

Everyone looked at eachother. They were all scared.

"Are there ghost?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, and I definitely don't want to find out." Mario said as he was shivering. Mario walks over towards Cleo and smiles. "Maybe we should hug eachother to see if we can get un-scared." Mario winked as he looked at Cleo.

"That was a terrible pick up line…" She responded.

"There's nothing wrong with trying. I may love weed, but I love girls just as much." Mario revealed. "From blondes, brunettes, black haired girls, girls with blue eyes. I don't care, girls are girls and I love girls." Mario as his eyes turn into pink hearts.

"Eww, weed's disgusting." Alissa commented.

"I will keep trying and I will one day find myself a girlfriend." Mario stated as his eyes turn back to normal.

"You do that…" Cleo stated as she looked at everyone around her. The girl could sense how everyone was feeling by the looks on their faces, and how they're reacting to the news. "…meanwhile, as everyone else is scared and not worried about flirting. I have a story to tell you guys about the Pokétronics that Giovanni was talking about."

"There's a story to it?" Gaiban asked.

"It's probably some urban legend or creepy pasta that someone made up. It's mostly likely not real." Mary commented.

"Oh it's real alright. I heard it from a friend's cousin who hear it from her, niece's uncle, husband, friend, wife, girlfriend, uncle, brother's, cousin..."

"Just get on already…" An unpainted Luna interrupted.

"…Friend's, nephew, uncle, teacher, cousin. They said that it all started with bite that took place during the day which is called "The Scream of Terror.""

"The Scream of Terror?" Trent asked.

"Yes the scream of terror happened at 5:05pm at 05 seconds years ago. The scream was so loud that everyone in the whole entire world heard it. However, that's part of the story."

"This story is so not true." Luna didn't one thing at all Cleo was saying.

"Stop talking, and let me tell the story." Cleo shouted. "Now, let me finish. It was a cold day, and these two Pokémon trainers where walking."

Alissa was scared. The girl hugs Trent.

"Suddenly these Pokétronics came and attacked the pokemon trainer. The Pokétronics where Combusken, Braxien and Ursaring, "

"So scary." Oyster sarcastically said. The boy rolls his eyes.

"Then, the girl screamed so loudly that everyone in the world heard it." The girl said finishing her story.

Everyone besides Trent, Luna and Oyster where shivering and shaking with fear and terror in their eyes. Cleo was laughing in her mind that she just fooled this people into believing this story. But she could tell that Luna and Oyster didn't believe the story that she told.

"I'm not impressed with your story." Oyster revealed.

"Why? What was wrong with it?" The girl who was now angry.

"I've heard better stories about Kyogre in Pacifidlog Town."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Gosh Cleo. You don't know anything do you? I'm from the Hoenn region and Pacifidlog Town is where I was born and raised. The town is basically houses on top of water. Kyogre is a legendary pokemon who lives in water, who is a water type. Legendary pokemon have legends too them. You really don't know anything do you?"

Cleo rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for the seventeen year old boy's insults. "I know who and what Kyogre is. I don't care about your hometown and where you were born and raised and I've known about the legends you're talking about."

"Then why did you say, "What are you talking about?""

"I was talking about, what are you talking about; when you were talking about - how you weren't impressed with my fabulous story."

"You're story wasn't good. It was filled with plot holes and continuity errors. Not only that; but the whole, entire story - basically could've been solved by calling the police. There is no way, that, that story is true."

"It's true, and I theorize that the same thing that happened then is going to happen tonight."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"Why don't the two of you just stop arguing, and let's all just go to sleep for the night."

Mario yawned. His eyes "That sounds like a good idea."

"Definitely." Sam said.

Pheobe wasn't so sure if that was good idea. What Giovanni was saying stuck in her head, and was constantly replaying. Being afraid of the story that Cleo told, also didn't help her calm down her fear which she was feeling inside. The girl knew that she had to speak her mind and let them know about it. "Is it a good idea to go to sleep?" Pheobe asked.

"Don't worry." Ziggie shrugs. "Nothing's going to happen."

Alissa was in a pitch black room where she was and she was all alone. The blonde hair girl was jump roping with a pink colored jump rope. The girl was humming a song, minding her own business.

"I'm going to get you Alissa!" A Combusken Pokétronic screamed at the girl. The Pokétronic had very sharp and pointy silver teeth with a body of a Combusken but it was robotic and not real. But the Pokétronic looked very real.

Alissa opens her eyes and jumps up. "Tre-Tre-Trent save me!" Alissa yelled. She had a nightmare and it terrified her. The story which Cleo told scared her so much, that can't stop dreaming about Pokétronics trying to get her. She wished Trent was there to help her out.

Oyster and Mario open their eyes and spin up and look at Alissa. The two boys didn't like how she woke them up – however, the boys thought about it some more and finally came to a decision; they could tell that the girl was extremely scared

"Don't worry, Alissa – everything is fine." Mario shrugged his arms. He was afraid of the story that Cleo told them, but he wasn't thinking about it all the time, like Alissa was.

Alissa pouted. She didn't think she could get over the nightmare. She was afraid. She looked at Oyster and Mario. Suddenly there faces changes and they turn into a Braxien and an Ursaring, Mario had a Braxien face and Oyster has a Ursaring face. "Nighty-night Alissa!" both of the Pokétronics screeched.

Alissa stood up and started breathing heavily, with buckets of sweat was dripping down her face. The girl was panting hard, and even Mario and Oyster could hear it. The two boys get up and look at Alissa, who was breathing pretty heavy. The girl opens up her eyes and looks at her two friends, but quickly closes her eyes.

She didn't know if she was still dreaming or if she was still in her nightmare. The girl closes her eyes, thinking that she was still in her dream. The two boy's continue to look at her. Worried about her, the two boys get up – and they could tell that something was wrong with her. She wasn't the only one worried as they were also scared too, and they both couldn't sleep and as a result woke up pretty quickly.

"You must've had a nightmare huh?" Oyster assumed.

The girl didn't respond; her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to admit it because she didn't want them to see her as a wimp. Another reason as to why she didn't say anything is because she didn't want to open her eyes and see two Pokétronics threating her. Worried as to why the girl didn't respond – The boy in the top hat looked down at the girl and realized that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to help the girl out, all he knew is she had fainted while they were still falling from the cliff. He didn't know how to help her nor why she fainted.

Alissa's eyes slowly opened, and sees that two boys still had their faces, as her eyes slowly opened everything looked blurry to her. The girls starts shaking. She realized that she was in real life and no longer in her nightmare. The girl was scared and not only that her leg began to hurt and she also began shaking; and as the girl began to shake; the boys could see her shaking violently and they looked at her.

Oyster and Mario get out of their beds and walk over towards the very frightened girl. "What's wrong with you Alissa?" Oyster asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-"The girl was so frightened that she couldn't even talk. Her shaking was somehow getting even worse.

"Come on Alissa, talk to us." Mario said.

"I can't stop having nightmares." The girl letted out. Her shaking somehow got even worse.

"Same." Mario said.

"Me too. Those stories that Cleo told us, are really haunting me." Oyster revealed.

Alissa began thinking about. She already had suspicious about Giovanni and her suspicions are getting even more worried now after hearing about the dangerous Pokétronics. "I think Giovanni tries to get rid of his workers." She theorized.

Mario and Oyster turn their heads and laugh.

"What's so funny?" 

"Everything you just said." Oyster replied.

"How is it funny?"

"Why would Giovanni try get rid of his workers?"

"He doesn't do it himself. He uses the Pokétronics to do it."

Mario rolls his eyes. The story that Alissa was telling, he didn't believe any of it, and thought that she was out of her mind for thinking something like that. "Come on Alissa, that's silly – even for you."

"I think it's true. I have proof."

"What proof?" Both boys asked.

"My proof is that he said that he had business to take care of. That means that he is working on the Pokétronics so they can come and get us, get rid of us."

"Alissa, you've been reading too many Fairy Tales, and watching too many television shows." Mario said as he sat on the bed. "You need to learn how to separate fiction and reality, because they are two different things."

"I know how to separate them, and in real life there are people who try to get rid of people."

"Those people who try to get rid of other people, aren't people. They're mentally unstable monsters." Oyster informed the girl to let her know.

"Of course a psychologist would say something like that. It figures." Mario shrugged his arms.

Mario, Alissa and Oyster's bodies becomes outlined in a light blue light. The three of them hover over towards the door.

"Wh-wha-wha-what's going on?" Alissa asked in fear.

Someone knocks on the door. The knock was pretty loud. The trio turns their head and looks at the door.

"Who is it?" Oyster asked.

The trio teenagers hover over towards the door. Oyster grabs the door handle and they see a Combusken Pokétronic. The Pokétronic has its mouth open and red stuff was coming out of its mouth. The three teenagers scream in fear. The screams where very loud.

"I'm going to get you!" The Combusken modeled robot threatened.

A light turns off in the hallway, and the Combusken Pokétronic. The blue outline disappears, the three teenagers fall onto the ground.

They were all frightened with terror over what had just happened. Alissa screams in fear.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what just happened?" Oyster asked.

"I don't know." Mario shivered.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

Alissa decided to go see Trent. Since she trusted him. She knocks on his bedroom door and the door opens up.

Trent was standing there and he has a flashlight in his hand. "Hey, Alissa, did the noises wake you up too?" Trent asked.

"Yes, there was even this crazy, robot which tried to attack us."

Trent raises his right eye brow up. He believed everything which she said, because he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. "I believe you." Trent shrugged.

Alissa smiled. "You do?"

"Yes, I even think Giovanni has something to do with it." Trent didn't trust Giovanni either, just like Alissa did.

"Why don't we go up to the top of the roof, and see look at the whole park from up there, so that way we can see what's going on." Trent suggested.

"That's a great idea." Alissa said.

The two of them look at eachother and smile.

Alissa, and Trent where now on-top of the roof, of the apartment building, during the nighttime. Alissa was amazed by how beautiful it was outside.

Alissa puts her flashlight up and out of nowhere a Braxien Pokétronic pops up with blood all over it. The girl screams, drops the flashlight she was holding in her hand, turns around and screams.

Alissa and Trent stop when they see the end of the edge of the roof.

"Oh no!" Trent said.

The Poketronic stops and walked up to the duo.

But Alissa slowly walked back. Combusken braised her arms up and she pushes Alissa. Alissa falls of the edge of the roof. Memories from her whole entire life flashed from her eyes. She screamed...because that was all Alissa could do. The last thing she remember was Trent hugging her, as she closes her eyes.

The Combusken Poketronic pushes Alissa off of the roof.

"Tre-Tre-Trent save me!" Alissa yelled as she continued to fall. She was scared. She wished Trent would do something or even use his magic because she could tell he knew magic. She wanted him to protect her, like he promised he would.

Trent glared at the Combusken Poketronic. He didn't like how the robot pushed his friend of a cliff. The boy thought about it some more and finally came to a decision; he decided that he was going to jump - he knew that if he used his magic In front of everyone, they would all find out that he was a magician and he didn't want that because he want to keep it a secret. The boy ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. As he looked – he saw Alissa who was still in the air falling. The boy swallowed his spit and put one foot of the edge of the cliff. The boy turns around and begins running back. "Alissa, I'll save you!" Trent screamed as he ran and then jumped off the edge of the cliff. The boy started to fall and as he did; he got closer and closer towards Alissa. When he finally caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around Alissa.

"Alissa if we die, I would like to tell you that, there's no reason for you to be shy." Trent revealed.

Alissa blushed. She looked at Trent and smile.

 **Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

Luna is sleeping in her bed at night. The Combusken Pokétronic from before, walks up towards the sleeping girl and grabs her. She falls onto the ground and the Combusken Pokétronic drags Luna who was on the carpet.

Luna opens up her eyes, slowly and looks at the Combusken Poketronic who was dragging her. "Aahh!" The girl screamed. Luna raises up her right leg and kicks the Poketronic.

"Let go of me!" She ordered.

The robot Combusken didn't say a thing, and just stared at the girl.

Luna grabs her hair, which removes it from the robots hands. She gets up off the ground and runs away.

Gaiban, Ziggie, Jason, Hunter, Luna and Jennifer all get up out of their beds and look at Luna who was being dragged. Hunter grabs his flashlight to see what was going on and he presses the on button.

"What is that?" Hunter points the flashlight at the robot and he screams.

Gaiban, Ziggie, Jason, Hunter, Luna and Jennifer back up into a wall. Hunter who was holding the flashlight drops it. All six of them shiver with fear.

"Everyone let's run!" Gaiban said.

They all run away. Luna grabs the door handle, and the door opens up, and they runs into the hallway.

Alissa, Oyster and Mario walk up to the group.

"Did a Combusken Poketronic get you too?" Oyster asked.

"Yes, it did."

Alissa began thinking. She thought that all of this was possibly the work of Giovanni, who she had suspicions about previously. Due, to none of her friends believing her, she knew that there was only one person, she could trust – who would believe her. She turns around and runs away.

"Alissa, where are you going?" Oyster asked.

Alissa decided to go see Trent. Since she trusted him. She knocks on his bedroom door and the door opens up.

Trent was standing there and he has a flashlight in his hand. "Hey, Alissa, did the noises wake you up too?" Trent asked.

"Yes, there was even this crazy, robot which tried to attack us."

Trent raises his right eye brow up. He believed everything which she said, because he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. "I believe you." Trent shrugged.

Alissa smiled. "You do?"

"Yes, I even think Giovanni has something to do with it." Trent didn't trust Giovanni either, just like Alissa did.

"Why don't we go up to the top of the roof, and see look at the whole park from up there, so that way we can see what's going on." Trent suggested.

"That's a great idea." Alissa said.

The two of them look at eachother and smile.

Alissa, and Trent where now on-top of the roof, of the apartment building, during the nighttime. Alissa was amazed by how beautiful it was outside.

Alissa puts her flashlight up and out of nowhere a Braxien Pokétronic pops up with blood all over it. The girl screams, drops the flashlight she was holding in her hand, turns around and screams.

Alissa and Trent stop when they see the end of the edge of the roof.

"Oh no!" Trent said.

The Poketronic stops and walked up to the duo.

But Alissa slowly walked back. Combusken braised her arms up and she pushes Alissa. Alissa falls of the edge of the roof. Memories from her whole entire life flashed from her eyes. She screamed...because that was all Alissa could do. The last thing she remember was Trent hugging her, as she closes her eyes.

The Combusken Poketronic pushes Alissa off of the roof.

"Tre-Tre-Trent save me!" Alissa yelled as she continued to fall. She was scared. She wished Trent would do something or even use his magic because she could tell he knew magic. She wanted him to protect her, like he promised he would.

Trent glared at the Combusken Poketronic. He didn't like how the robot pushed his friend of a cliff. The boy thought about it some more and finally came to a decision; he decided that he was going to jump - he knew that if he used his magic In front of everyone, they would all find out that he was a magician and he didn't want that because he want to keep it a secret. The boy ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. As he looked – he saw Alissa who was still in the air falling. The boy swallowed his spit and put one foot of the edge of the cliff. The boy turns around and begins running back. "Alissa, I'll save you!" Trent screamed as he ran and then jumped off the edge of the cliff. The boy started to fall and as he did; he got closer and closer towards Alissa. When he finally caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around Alissa.

"Alissa if we die, I would like to tell you that, there's no reason for you to be shy." Trent revealed.

Alissa blushed. She looked at Trent and smile.

Trent grabs a Pokeball from his pocket and taps the center, so it can return to its original size. "Fletchling, I choose you!" Trent ordered. He throws the Pokeball into the air and the Pokeball opens up. Fletchling is released from a white light and the Pokeball falls back to Trent and he grabs it.

"We need your help Fletchling!" Trent said.

"Fletching, fletch, fletch." A bird chirped. Fletching flapped its wings over towards Alissa and Trent. Fletchling digs its claws into Trent's shirt, and it slowly flies down above the ground. As Fletchling nears the ground, Fletchling unravels its claws from Trent's shirt and the boy slowly landed on the ground.

As he stood up; he held Alissa peacefully in his hands; the girl still had her eyes closed and as the boy looked at her – he noticed that she was still worried. She wasn't the only one worried as he was also worried as too and as a result of this he looked up at the sky and just stared at, remembering what had happened; the flashbacks playing through his head.

As Trent was looking up at the whiteish-grayish fluffy stratocumulus clouds that where in the sky. "Thanks Fletchling!" He wanted to thank the bird type properly, he thought about maybe giving it a berry and if possible catching it. As he still looked up the bird Pokémon flew around in circles as Fletchling didn't care about Trent at all it just saved the two of them just to save them, because it wanted to. "Fetch." Fletchling chirped as the bird carelessly shrugs it arms flew away.

He points the pokeball towards the flying type and a red light comes out of the center. The red light surrounds Fletching and Trent puts the pokeball back into his pocket.

Trent looks down at Alissa. "Alissa, we made it down safely; thanks to Fletchling."

The girl didn't respond; her eyes were still closed. Worried as to why the girl didn't respond – The boy in the top hat looked down at the girl and realized that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to help the girl out, all he knew is she had fainted while they were still falling from the cliff. He didn't know how to help her nor why she fainted.

Alissa's eyes slowly opened, and the pain in her leg started to her. As her eyes slowly opened everything looked blurry to her. The girl was scared and not only that her leg began to hurt and she also began shaking; and as the girl began to shake; the boy could feel her shaking violently and he looked down at her.

"You ok cupcake?" Trent asked. Alissa's eyes clamped shut in pain.

"M-my leg." She replied. The pain felt like she was being stabbed, to feeling as if she was being hit again to having no feeling at all. It just continued in that pattern.

The Poketronic jumps off the roof and onto the ground.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Trent reaches into his pocket and grabs a pokeball. He taps the center of the pokeball and it becomes bigger. "Ivysaur, I choose you." He throws the pokeball and it opens up.

Ivysaur is released. "Vy." The Pokémon cries.

"Use, Vine Whip."

The vines comes out of Venasaur's flower and they fly towards the robot. The robot knew it had to counter attack, so it ran up to the vines and grabbed and both of them. The robot turns around and spins, carrying the grass type along with it.

"Return Ivysaur." Trent points the pokeball towards his Pokémon and the Pokémon is recalled. Trent puts the pokeball back in his pocket.

The robot stops spinning.

"Why are you, doing this?" Trent asked.

Combusken didn't say anything.

The bushes make a rustling sound. An Ursaring Poketronic walks out of the bushes. The Poketronic was holding a knife in its hand.

"I'm GOING to get you!" A mysterious sound said.

The boy and the girl they continue to run, really fast; away from the two Pokétronics.

"Why are they chasing us?" Trent asked.

"I don't know." Alissa replied.

Alissa and Trent were both starting to fill drained with energy as they continued to run. The two both collapse and fall on the freshly cut, lime green grass, that was short. The moon was shining above the park, as there were no clouds in the light blue sky.

Combusken, Ursaring and Braxien Poketronic walk up to them and they all stand around the duo in a circle. Ursaring was standing above them with a bucket in its hand that had extremely cold water in it. It pours the water on the two sleeping teenagers

The water was cold, and caused them to shake, wake up, and get up off the ground in that particular order. The two of them where still shivering from the cold and soken wet.

"What's the big idea?" Alissa asked.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a nice sleep." Trent growled.

The two look up and both scream in terror.

Alissa, and Trent both get up and begin running. As the two teenagers continued running, a pack of tires stood in front of them. There were sixteen tires all side by side next to eachother in twos in front of their way.

Alissa and Trent who are both standing in front of the tires.

"What are we going to do?" Trent asked.

Alissa shrugs her shoulders.

"This should be easy." Trent assumed. The ginger haired boy jumps into the tire. He is stung multiple times and he jumps up. A swarm of one hundred Beedrill come out of the tire. "Beedrill!" Trent screamed.

The boy jumps into another tire and a Seviper wraps itself around Trent and squeezes him tightly.

Alissa looks at Trent was having trouble getting through the passage way and comes up with a plan. Alissa grabs the Seviper and throws it on the ground. Alissa picks up Trent and runs. She continues to jump on the edges of multiple tires.

"This is too much!" Trent screamed.

Alissa continues running and sees all of the other workers all standing nearby.

She jumps on the ground with Trent in her hands and she puts him on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Jennifer asked.

"We're fine."

Jennifer looks around to see where Rozabella is, but he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered where her teammate was. "Does anyone know where Rozabella is?"

"She may be sleep." Lyra replied.

The three Poketronics walk up to all of the workers who were: Trent, Alissa, Jason, Ziggie, Brian, Lyra, Jennifer, Hunter, Evan, Sam, Elliot, Cleo, Mario, Phoebe, Shiro, Cassandra, Luna, Cassandra, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella and Brian.

The Poketronics glare at the teenagers. Trent, Mario, Alissa, Jason, Ziggie, Brian, Lyra, Jennifer, Hunter, Evan, Sam, Elliot, Cleo, Phoebe, Shiro, Cassandra, Luna, Cassandra, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella and Brian all begin backing up.

The teenagers began to felt drained. Their bodies where feeling like there was no energy left in them. They all fall on the ground, and close their eyes.

The three Poketronics all collapse and fall on the ground also. A Litwick pops out of the Combusken and levitates over towards Rozabella who walked up towards them.

Rozabella smiles. "Payback's a mother." She laughed and so did Litwick. "That'll teach them."

"Wick-wha-wick." Litwick agreed.

The next morning, all of the workers where all sleep on the ground. Rozabella wakes up to them and smiles. "Everyone get up, it's time for work."

All of the workers open up their eyes, and begin to slowly get up.

"What happened and why are we on the ground?" Jason asked.

"Who knows? I have no idea what happened." Rozabella laughs.

"Why is she laughing?" Trent asked.

"I have no idea." Mario said.


	9. Frisky Business Special Crossover

" **Frisky Business" Special**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 14, 2016**

Frisk walks into the temple and closes his eyes, he began thinking what life would be life, if he did take over the world as a part of his plan.

Ingrid, Diana, Munchlax, Vince and Hazel where walking down the streets of the city, during the day time. School was out of the day, and the Pokemon trainers were walking down the street, in the Arthur Kingdom which was located inside Hearthome City.

Before they were on their way to back to the kingdom, they thought it would be a good idea to go to the Pokémon Center first to heal up there Pokémon, so they can get some rest and relaxation.

Diana and Hazel were turning around laughing as they were talking to eachother, causing Vince to be jealous.

One of the problems the boy had in his relationship with Hazel was that Vince thought that she was too close to her friend. Vince had icy blue eyes and relabel black hair that was covering his right eye which stopped below his ears.

Vince glared at the girl.

"So are you two dating are what?" Vince asked the girls as he looked at them.

Diana blushes. "No…" she wanted to date the girl however.

"Where just friends…"

Vince folds his arms and turns his head to the right. "Yeah right…" he said.

Ingrid's phone rings.

She looks down at her phone.

The seven year old girl grabs her phone and sees that she has gotten a message from a guy named "Frisk."

Ingrid looked at the two who were fighting and knew that his would be the right time to leave.

"You too are just friends? Sure.." Vince said.

"She only thinks of me as a friend…" Diana said as she looks down at her shoes. She sighs.

Vince begins walking.

"We are just friends!" Hazel said. Deep down, secretly; Hazel still has a crush on her ex-boyfriend Vince and wanted to win him back.

"Vince wait!" Hazel said as she ran towards him.

Diana grins and runs too.

In the Hoenn Region, Cass, Zhen, Cato and Maddie where walking down the road as Zhen was holding Jirachi in his hands, as Wynaut was resting on Maddie right shoulder.

"Hey, Jirachi." Maddie asked.

"What woman?" Maddie puts her hands on her hips and glares at Jirachi. "Don't you dare get sassy with me."

"I can talk to anyone however I want." Jirachi said. "Cause I slay and I'm a queen." She replied.

"All I wanted to do was ask you who exactly where those people chasing after you the other day…"

"Oh. They call themselves Team Magma." He said.

"Team Magma?" Cass, Cato, Zhen and Zhen all asked.

"Yeah, they have this plan and they need me to make their plan be fully realized."

The next morning at Hearthome Academy, Frosty, Havan, Rhubarb and Becky were walking down the hallway.

"You did a great job in the Pokémon League babe." Rhubarb said as he and Havan kiss eachother on the lips.

"Thanks babe."

"You did do a good job." Frosty said.

"Hey Frosty you look stressed."

"I have…This new job is killing me and not only that Frisk has been nowhere to be seen lately."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since the Mariachi squad preformed at my little cousin's birthday party last week." Frosty explained. "I wonder what's going on…"

Late at night in the Kanto Region, in Viridian City, Jenna, Mario and Oyster where asleep in their beds.

However, Alissa was having at hard time sleep; as she couldn't trust Giovanni at all, who was her boss for where she was working at.

The girl gets up.

She sighs, but the purple haired girl was still very tired and exhausted from working so long. But there was something off, as she didn't trust Giovanni at all.

In the Sinnoh Region, Vince, Diana and Hazel were at the Pokèmon Center, were all of their Pokémon have gotten some rest and relaxation from the nurses.

After they were done with getting there Pokémon healed up, they decided to call Professor Rowan.

The trio stood their infront of the video phone as they where looking at Professor Rowan.

"Hey Professor!" The three said with glee and excitement.

"Why hello children." The man with the white hair greeted. "I've been meaning to call you…"

"About what?" Hazel asked.

Professor Rowan opens his mouth so he could explain what was going on, but as soon as he opened up his mouth, his daughter Phoenix (also known as Victoria or Veronica or by her villain name Blaze) walks into the lab.

"Daddy! I'm home." Phoenix said as she walked. She turns her head and notices that her father was on the phone talking.

She looks at Diana and laughs. "Omg, its you! The sore looser who came in top 2 at the Sinnoh League."

Diana looks down with sadness.

Hazel looks at her friend and notices her sadness and balls up her fist as her Caucasian colored face turns red.

"How dare you talk to my friend like that?!" Hazel asked.

Phoenix folds her arms and shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever."

"Victoria Rowan!" Professor Rowan said disappointed in his daughter. "What?" She asked.

"What have I told you-" The man remembered that he had guest on the phone so he stopped talking, turned around and sweat-dropped.

Hamilton runs up to he trio as he seen them standing there. "Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanna come to my celebration party." He said.

Vince, Diana and Hazels eyes turn into hearts. "We'd love too."

"Great talk to ya later…."

Later that afternoon in Hearthome City, Frisk was walking down the street by himself.

The teenage boy grabs his walkie talkie and begins talking into it. "Go, ahead with your missions…"

In Hoenn, Maddie, Zhen, Cass, And Cato where walking along, when suddenly; two team Magma Grunts come infront of them and grin at them.

"Team Magma!" Maddie said as she looked at them.

The two grunts glare at her.

"Poochyena, I choose you!" Both grunts said as they threw poke balls into the air and the dark type Pokémon comes out of the Pokeball.

"We want Jirachi!" The male grunt said.

His Poochyena opens its mouth and releases a black smoke into the air. The black smoke causes the humans two pass out and the male grunt grabs the legendary Pokemon.

"You're coming with us!" He said.

"No!" Jirachi said as it was kicking and screaming. The female grunt grabs a glass container and puts Jirachi in the glass container.

I'm the Kanto Region, early in the morning. Trent, Mario, Oyster, Alissa, Hunter, Jennifer, Luna, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella, Elliot, Cleo, Sam, Brian, Jason, Ziggie, Luna, Michael, Nate and Cassandra were all told to wake up by Giovanni.

They were all standing in the center of a grass field awaiting for their boss to wake them up.

"Where's Giovanni?" Jason asked.

A cloud of green smoke surrounds them and they all falling down one by one.

They all passed out.

In the Sinnoh Region: the students of both Hearthome High School and Hearthome Academy where rushing inside of the gymnasium of the Hearthome Convention Center.

They were:

Bartly, Becky, Brooke, Chameko, Cleopatra, Chase, Dakota, Fall, Felix, Francine, Hailey, Jackson, Kendra, Lenny, Lysander, Marine, Martha, Mindy, Mirai, Moon, Naoto, Silas, Sapphire, Marc Anthony, Frosty, Summer, Phoenix, Vincent, Violet, Zack, Jones, Amber and Zenith.

Frosty and Becky run up to Chase, Bartly and Chameko.

They were wall worried and was wondering what was going on.

The alarm sirens where going off like crazy.

"What happened?" Frosty asked Chase.

"I'm not sure…." Chase said.

"Frosty I'm not sure…" He responded. "We were in class and then the sirens went off…"

"The same thing happened with us." Frosty said.

"The convention center is now on lockdown." A deep voice said.

In Johto, A Team Rocket male grunt walks up to Jenna who was walking.

."You're coming with me missy." The team rocket male grunt said as he grabs Alissa and Punches her in the face, causing her to knock out.

Vince, Diana and Hazel have finally arrived to the Sinnoh Regions ballroom.

The trio looks at the ballroom which was filled to the brim with a lot of people inside.

"This is beautiful…" Diana said amazed by what she was seeing.

Kasper and Kelani walk up to them.

"Isn't it?" Kasper asked Diana.

"Hey it's you guys!" Hazel said.

"What are you doing here?" Vince asked.

"Hamilton invited us." Kasper said. "This is his big celebration for winning the Pokèmon League."

Outside, Millions of Helicopters begin to storm all over the world, from Kanto, to Johto, from Hoenn to Sinnoh, from Unova to Kalos and to Alola.

The Helicopters open up their doors and begin dropping bombs all throughout the world in multiple areas from cities to towns.

At the Hearthome City Convention Center the sounds and damage from the bombs cause pieces of the roof to fall off and the ground began to shake.

Students were scared out of their minds.

"Bartly!" Chameko said. Chameko runs over towards Bartly and hugs him.

"What's going on?" Zack asked confused.

The ground begins to shake some more. As more and more bombs were being dropped.

The outside of Hearthome City began to look terrible. A lot of the buildings where on fire, and some collapsing. The streets where filled with dust, dabree and residue that comes off the buildings that were falling. The skies began to turn a crisis red. Things were on fire. People were getting hurt, damaged and killed. But this wasn't only going on in Hearthome City. It was going on throughout the world.

The Hearthome City ballrooms shakes and a piece of the ceiling falls on the ground. Everyone in the room was confused as to what was going on. No one had any a water.

Hamilton was also confused too. As he rightly held onto his Pokémon League trophy.

In the Kanto Region, Alissa, Mario, Oyster and the rest of the workers woke up and they were all in a dark room nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we…" Alissa asked…

The place where they where at began to shake.

Alissa eyes began to water up as she was sad and has no idea what was going on.

The purple hair girl was scared.

"I'm scared!" She screamed.

Chara, Giovanni, Maxie and Ingrid walk up to Frisk who was sitting in throne.

"We did everything you wanted…" Ingrid said.

Frisk smiles. "Good…my plan is now

Complete."

Frisk reaches into his pocket and pulls out both best friend forever Necklaces that were stolen from both Frosty and Havan.

He grabs the Necklaces and puts them together.

However he was missing something…

"Where is Alissa, where is Jirachi?"

"They both shall be coming soon. Sir." Ingrid said. "Also I used my powers as the Princess of Pokémon Battles to order the attack on the city like you wanted." She said.

"Good." Frisk said.

"Before we begin. For helping me, I want all of you to carry out you're plans first…" He said.

"And Chara that person I told you to off…I want them gone now!" Frisk said as he slammed his fist.

"Yes sir." Chara said.

"My plan is almost complete." Frisk said laughing evilly.

Havan falls down the streets of the city as he was trying to walk. "What's going in?" He said.

Chara grabs Havan and licks him up. "You're coming with me.." Chara said.

Havan walks down the street.

The world was in danger.

Place where getting bombed like crazy.

People where getting taken out of there homes and kidnapped.

Maxie walks outside as he looks at the world that was being destroyed, the man laughed. He was enjoying the world that was being destroyed.

The Team Magma grunt that captured Jirachi walks up to the man with the legendary Pokèmon in the glass container.

"Here sir." He said as he hands the man the legendary.

Maxie grins.

He was happy.

He finally got the legendary Pokémon he wanted.

He smiles and looks at Jirachi but Jirachi backs away in fear.

"I wish that Groudon would appear before me." He wished.

"No, never in-" the legendary Pokémon tried to protest however the legendary Pokémon body becomes surrounded in a red light.

Jirachi was screaming in pain.

A red light comes down and Groudon appears.

Groudon roars.

At Sky Temple, Rayquaza could sense that something dangerous was going on.

Rayquaza began flying to see what it was.

The world.

The world was going downhill.

The world was being destroyed.

And all of this was because of Frisk.

Frisks plan, had been set up sense the beginning.

The world, it was now under his control and he could finally do what he wanted…. Frisk stood on-top of the building and began laughing evilly.

The boy shakes his head and opens his eyes. He liked what he imagined, and wanted it to happen in real-life. He began walking, as continued to walk inside of the temple, and smiled. "It will happen soon…My plan, will happen soon…" He said.

As he continued to walk, he saw a golden wand. The boy grabs the wand, and he smiles. "With this, phase two of my plan is complete. Phase three, the finale step, will be the last." The boy who wanted to change the world, explained as he laughs evilly.


End file.
